Jours obscurs
by kaori4
Summary: Il y a trop d'histoire où le Kaiser laisse tomber son empire et devient gentil. Ici, c'est l'inverse... vous ne comprenez pas? lisez... 6 chapitres!!!!! fic terminée!!!!!
1. Premières chutes

Bjour tout le monde! (silence dans la salle vide) euh... pfou, je m'en fous si je parle dans le vent, mais je sais que quelques francophones passeront par là, et mettront un joli commentaire disant oh combien ils sont heureux que je n'ai pas fait une Daikari, ou d'autres trucs... bah, on s'en fout! J'écris ce que je veux, et je l'écris en français, parce que 1) C'est la plus belle langue du monde (héhé...) 2) Faut sauver l'honneur des français qui se font battre à plat de couture sur ffnet! Bon, assez parlé, faut lire maintenant! Pis laisser une review aussi... ce serait cool... un ptit encouragement... rien qu'un! siouplaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît ! 

Chapitre 1 : Premières chutes

*** point de vue de Davis ***

Je baillai pour la millième fois. Quand ce dîner allait-il enfin se finir? Je regardai ma montre: déjà 10h. J'avais vraiment eu une journée crevante et il y avait cours demain. Il y avait de la famille chez moi ce soir, et ils n'en finissaient pas. Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour ne pas m'endormir sur ma chaise.

"Oh, mais vous avez vu l'heure! Quand je pense que Davis et Jun vont à l'école demain!"

Ah, enfin! Mon père venait d'avoir un sursaut d'intelligence. Je me levai précipitamment, criai un "bonne nuit" général et filai dans ma chambre. Il y avait sous ma couverture une petite boule endormie. Lui, au moins, il avait du bol. Je pris mon d-3, au cas où. Ah, j'avais un e-mail! Je l'ai lu:

__

Davis, c'est Kari. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Il faudrait que tu viennes dans le digimonde tout de suite, et seul.

Waaa! Kari voulait me parler? Seul à seul? Je suis monté sur un petit nuage... j'étais surexcité, quand j'ai réalisé...

"Quoi? Maintenant? Tout de suite? Il faut que j'aille dans le digimonde à 10h du soir? Et sans Veemon?"

Je tapais une réponse à Kari, disant que j'étais surpris de l'heure et du lieu. Mais elle me répondit aussitôt, en disant que c'était bien ça. Elle me suppliait de venir! Wahou!

Je n'hésitai plus, enfilai un manteau et me glissa discrètement hors de la maison. Avec une lampe de poche, on sait jamais. Je suis arrivé à l'école en 5 minutes et j'ai pas mis longtemps à me faufiler jusqu'à la salle informatique.

"Digiporte ouverte!"

En un éclair, j'avais disparu dans le digimonde.

Il faisait nuit là bas aussi.

"Kari? Kari, tu es là?"

On n'y voyait pas à deux centimètres! Heureusement que j'avais ma lampe de poche!

J'ai tourné le faisceau autour de moi, et j'ai vu du rose.

"Kari?"

Kari était bien là, assise sur une pierre. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se leva. Son visage était joueur.

"Viens avec moi!" me cria t'elle.

Elle se mit à courir dans l'obscurité.

"Kari, attends moi!"

Même si je faisais tout pour plaire à Kari, je me posai quand même des questions. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir? Le faire courir après elle?

Kari maintenait sa vitesse pour que je ne la perde pas de vue. Au fil de ma course, la terre devenait sable, et le bruit de la mer me parvint. Je respirai des efflux salés. Kari courait toujours.

"Tu peux me dire où on va?"

Elle riait et ne me répondait pas.

"Kari? Réponds moi!"

Toujours pas de réponse, mais un rire léger. Elle arriva finalement devant un immense château, à moitié en ruines. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Je la suivit mais, une fois dans le château je perdis toute trace d'elle.

"Kari? Kari!"

Je criai son nom le plus fort possible, mais rien ne me répondait. 

"A quoi tu joues? C'est pas drôle! Et c'est pas rassurant d'être là dedans , alors montre toi!"

Toujours rien. Je me décidai. Il fallait explorer cette vieille ruine. Tout en marchant, je recommençai à bailler. C'est vrai, l'idée de voir Kari m'avait complètement remonté, mais la fatigue se faisait à nouveau sentir. 

J'entrai dans un long couloir au plancher vermoulu, en appelant Kari. Je sautai par dessus un trou béant et, relevant les yeux, je vis Kari droit devant. Mais elle n'était pas seule: il y avait Tk juste à côté d'elle. Encore ce minable! Je fus enflammé de jalousie. Ils me regardaient, et semblaient bien s'amuser. 

"Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a de drôle?"

Ils m'ignoraient. Je pouvais entendre des bribes de ce qu'ils disaient:

"Tu as vu ce pauvre Davis? La nature ne l'a pas comblé!"

"Tu l'as dit! Regarde le: qui pourrait dire qu'il ne fait pas pitié?"

"Et en plus, quand on le connaît, c'est encore pire!"

"Où trouver un gars encore plus bête que lui?"

Et ils rigolaient. J'étais paralysé. Désemparé. Comment osaient-ils se moquer de moi comme ça? J'avais envie de leur casser la figure, surtout à Tk, pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas un nul. N'écoutant que ma conscience, je courus sur lui, poings serrés, mais au moment de frapper mon rival, je ne traversai que de l'air. Je m'arrêtai: ils avaient disparu. 

Furieux de n'avoir pas pu me venger, et blessé par leurs propos, je recommençai à errer dans le vieux château. 

__

Davis, as-tu des amis?

Je venais d'entendre une drôle de voix me parler, ou quoi? On aurait dit qu'elle venait... de moi!

"Quoi?"

__

Je te demande si tu as des amis.

"Bien sûr que j'en ai!"

__

En es-tu si sûr?

"Et bien... Yolei, Cody, Kari... pour Tk... on est juste rivaux pour Kari..."

__

Mais tu viens d'essayer de le frapper! Et si tu l'as fait, c'était qu'il le méritait, non?

"Tout à fait!"

__

Tu vois, tu ne pourrais pas lui faire ça si c'était vraiment ton ami!

Je commençai à douter.

__

Regarde Kari, on voit bien qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour Tk! Elle te considère comme un moins que rien!

Je m'arrêtai de marcher. Et s'il avait raison?

__

Cody éprouve simplement de la pitié. D'abord, ce n'est qu'un gamin égoïste qui joue dans la cour des grands!

"Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de mes amis?"

__

J'essaie de te faire voir la vérité. Ce que tu croie n'est pas forcément vrai. Je veux t'ouvrir les yeux.

"Yolei ne me considère pas comme un imbécile, au moins!"

__

Yolei passe son temps sur des ordinateurs. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle pense de toi, qui sait à peine t'en servir?

"Arrête!"

__

Et ton gentil Veemon, il est sympathique avec toi seulement parce que tu es son partenaire! Il se débarrasserait bien de toi s'il ne devait pas rester avec toi pour cette histoire de digivolution!

J'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête. Mais que me voulait cette voix? Me faire tomber du mauvais côté? Me rendre encore plus malheureux? Le pire, c'était qu'elle était suffisamment convaincante pour m'influencer. J'avais maintenant des gros doutes.

__

Tu vois bien que tu n'as pas d'amis!

"Arrête! Tu mens! Et qui es-tu d'abord?"

__

Je ne mens pas. Je suis ta conscience.

Ma conscience? MA conscience? Comment est-ce possible? Comment est-ce que je peux me retourner contre moi même? J'aurais préféré vivre dans le mensonge plutôt que de savoir tout ça...

__

Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. A toi d'y réfléchir maintenant.

Je m'assis dans un coin, oubliant Kari, et posai mon front sur mes genoux, les yeux fermés.

Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. 

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête. Alors ce serait vrai? Je n'aurais pas d'amis? Ils me considèrent tous comme un raté. Ouais, Davis, le looser de première classe. Et il avait beau essayer d'être comme Tai, un gars qu'on respecte, qu'on admire, lui n'était qu'un perdant. Un vrai perdant. Même Veemon le considérait comme un perdant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. De ne pouvoir me raccrocher à rien pour survivre. L'image de mes parents qui s'éloignaient de moi, des regards sévères plantés sur leur figure. Jun aussi, qui m'envoyait un "aurevoir, looser!" en souriant. Non, Jun, t'en vas pas! Mais elle disparut dans le noir. Je vis ceux que je pensais être mes amis. Ils se moquaient tous de moi, comme Kari et Tk auparavant. Je vis Tai aussi. Il me regardait comme on regarde une expérience de laboratoire ratée, qu'on n'a plus qu'à mettre à la poubelle. Et lui aussi disparut dans les ténèbres. Il ne restait plus que ça. Les ténèbres. Mais il y apparut deux petits objets. Un bleu et un rouge. Mes symboles! Ils s'arrêtèrent de briller. J'étais dans un état second, entre la haine et la dépression. Je voulais en même temps faire payer à ces faux jetons leur façon de me traiter, et m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. Le symbole du courage perdit sa belle couleur rouge, et devint noir. Il se brisa en deux, mais resta suspendu dans les airs. Il se réunifia, mais en conservant une trace à l'endroit de la déchirure. Je voulais tous leur faire payer... oh oui, leur donner une bonne correction... ces lâches... Le symbole de l'amitié vira au noir, se brisa, se recolla. Je les absorbai. Et tout d'un coup je me sentis bien. J'aimais ce sentiment de haine. J'aimais haïr mes "amis". J'avais des envies de tout casser, d'être enfin le plus grand, après avoir été le plus petit. Je me relevai, sûr de moi, plus fier que je ne l'avais jamais été. Veemon me traversa l'esprit; et je me surpris à avoir envie de lui donner des coups de pieds pour qu'il fasse mieux son travail. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix familière.

"Davis, je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi!"

L'image de l'Empereur des Digimons apparut devant lui, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Kaiser. Je veux bien, mais seulement si j'ai du pouvoir sur des Digimons."

"Pas de problème. N'oublie pas que le digimonde est aussi grand que la Terre. Tu auras un grand continent à diriger, un grand bout de terre et des digimons pour ton plaisir personnel."

Le Kaiser fit un de ses fabuleux sourires mauvais et tendit la main vers Davis, qui la prit. Ils disparurent dans un flash.

*** point de vue de Tk ***

"Tiens, Davis n'est pas là aujourd'hui? Tu crois qu'il est malade?"

Je n'aimais pas l'inquiétude dans la voix de Kari. Elle avait raison de s'inquiéter pour Davis, mais pour une fois qu'i n'étais pas entre nous deux, on pourrait en profiter sans le ramener dans la conversation toutes les cinq minutes! D'accord, j'exagère, mais bon...

"Je ne sais pas. On pourra l'appeler à midi, ok?"

Elle me fit un merveilleux sourire. J'avais réussi à la remonter! Yes! La cloche sonna et nous sommes allés en cours.

A midi, Kari a appelé chez les Motomya. Ils n'avaient pas vu Davis depuis le soir dernier, et s'inquiétaient vraiment. 

"Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est bizarre, mais Davis a souvent une peluche bleue avec lui non?"

"Si, c'est même étrange qu'il l'emmène partout avec lui..."

"Est-ce que cette peluche est encore dans sa chambre?"

"Attends, je vais voir."

La maman de Davis revint quelques secondes plus tard au bout du fil.

"Oui, elle est toujours là..."

"Je vous remercie!"

"Si vous le voyez donnez-moi de ses nouvelles!"

"On vous appellera!"

Kari soupira et se retourna vers moi. J'avais tout entendu.

"Il a disparu, Tk! Et sans Veemon!"

"Tu crois qu'il est allé dans le Digimonde?"

"Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres!"

Nous nous sommes rassemblés dans la salle informatique, avec Cody et Yolei. Kari les a mit au courant de la situation, et Yolei s'est mise à chercher Davis dans le digimonde. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle annonça que Davis était allé dans la digimonde la veille au soir.

"Mais pourquoi?"

"On devrait demander à Veemon!"

"Quelqu'un m'a appelé?"

Veemon venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'air inquiet.

"Tu ne saurais pas où est Davis?"

"C'est justement la question que je voulais vous poser!"

"Et bien, il est allé dans le digimonde hier soir, et depuis, plus de trace!"

"Il est revenu?"

On n'entendit plus que les doigts de Yolei contre le clavier.

"Non."

"Alors il faut aller le chercher!"

Nous sommes partis dans le digimonde. Il n'y avait personne, pas la moindre trace de Davis. La nuit tomba vit et nous sommes rentrés dans notre monde. Moi aussi je m'inquiétais pour Davis: seul dans le digimonde, sans digimon, c'était malsain... On avait décidé de reprendre les recherches le lendemain, jour de congé.

J'allais me coucher quand mon d-3 fit un bip. 

"J'ai un mail? A cette heure? C'est sûrement Davis!"

Je n'avais pas tort.

__

"Tk, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite me retrouver dans le digimonde!"

Davis pouvait être en danger, je devais faire quelque chose! Il était tard et je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres; je pris donc l'initiative d'y aller seul. Une chance que Veemon soit resté avec Patamon et moi!

"Digiporte ouverte!"

Je fus absorbé dans le monde digital, et les lumières de la salle info s'éteignirent.

J'arrivai dans le Digimonde avec Patamon et Veemon, et nous nous sommes mis à hurler "Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!" en marchant dans le noir. 

"Il est là!" cria Veemon.

En effet, Davis étais assis sur une pierre, et me regardai. Mais il me regardait bizarrement. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Veemon sauta joyeusement sur ses genoux. Davis sourit et me fit:

"Merci de m'avoir amené Veemon, Tk!"

Il y avait quelque chose d'amer dans sa voix. D'amer et d'acide.

"Davis, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?"

Apparemment, il s'attendait à une telle question. Il se leva, tenant Veemon contre lui. Puis soudain, il l'agrippa de ses deux mains et le jeta en l'air au dessus de lui.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu-"

A la vitesse de l'éclair, Davis avait sorti une spirale infernale de derrière son dos et l'avait lancé sur Veemon, qui s'était retrouvé emprisonné, et était retombé durement par terre, inconscient. Je le regardai, les yeux ronds. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça?

"Davis?"

"Ah oui, j'oubliais..."

Il sortit une autre spirale infernale et l'envoya droit sur Patamon, tellement vite que je n'ai rien vu venir. Patamon brilla noir et s'évanouit par terre. Je le pris dans mes bras. 

"Mais Davis, qu'est-ce qui te prend?"

"Ce qui me prends? C'est très simple. J'ai réalisé quelque chose d'important: le Kaiser me traite beaucoup mieux que vous tous réunis."

"Le Kaiser? C'est lui qui te contrôle?"

"Non. Je suis contrôlé par ma propre volonté. J'ai décidé de passer d l'autre côté de la barrière, et ce soir, j'accomplis ma première mission!"

"Et c'est quoi cette mission?"

"Tu vas le découvrir par toi-même. Tu vois Tk, tu es le genre de gars que je déteste. T'es vraiment chouette. Regarde toi: tu es mignon, pas vrai? Regardez-moi ces beaux yeux bleus et cette magnifique tignasse blonde! En plus, tu es athlétique! Combien tu fais tomber de filles par jour? Un sacré paquet! Rien à voir avec ce pauvre Davis. Il fait pitié tellement il est nul."

"Davis, ce n'est pas vrai tout ça!"

"Tu as plutôt intérêt à me laisser finir!"

Il avait l'air mauvais, et bien déterminé. Même si je savais qu'il s'engageait dans une mauvaise passe, je préférais qu'il déballe son sac, même si ça me faisait mal qu'il se compare à moi comme ça.

"Comme je disais, je fais pitié tellement je suis nul. Comme je me suis rendu compte que personne ne tolérait mon existence, j'ai raccroché ma vie ici, et je me sens enfin respecté, maître, supérieur! Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ce sentiment est bon!"

Il avait l'air d'être en extase. Je n'y croyait pas. Je le fixai avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il s'était mis à rire... ce rire... on aurait dit celui du Kaiser... Les lunettes de Tai qui reposaient sur sa tête s'évaporèrent, et adieu la veste enflammée, les chaussures oranges et le short brun: il y avait à la place un t-shirt noir et un short bleu, avec des chaussures noires. Ses gants étaient devenus bleus aussi. Il y avait quelque chose accroché à sa ceinture: c'était... ses deux digioeufs! Ils étaient... noirs... et avaient apparemment souffert... 

"Alors, comment tu me trouves, comme ça? C'est bien plus pratique pour agir! Tu as vu la vitesse à laquelle je lance mes spirales?"

Je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire. Davis...aurait vraiment basculé dans le camps adverse? Il retourna son attention sur moi.

"Et toi, tu n'es qu'un mauvais élève! Un sale joueur de basket! Tu n'as aucun talent! Tu n'as pas vu comment te traite Matt? Tu n'est que le rebut de la famille! Tes parents ont même divorcé à cause de toi!"

"Non, non, impossible... ce n'est pas moi le responsable, c'est eux!"

Je me sentais de plus en plus coléreux. Et Davis en parut heureux.

"Mais si... tu ne t'en est pas rendu compte... Tes parents ont divorcé parce que tu leur causait trop de souci! Mauvais garçon, va! Tu était tellement dur à vivre que tu as rendu le reste de ta famille dingue! Chacun de tes parents le reprochait à l'autre, et ça a finit par un divorce! Ta mère était bien courageuse de t'élever encore après tout ce que tu avais fait!"

J'avais l'impression qu'il me plantait un couteau dans le coeur. Ma vision se troublait, et je commençai à avoir mal à la tête. Et s'il avait raison? Si ses parents avaient vraiment divorcé à cause de ... moi? MOI?

"Je peux voir que tu es tourmenté... Mais c'est la vérité!"

"Non! Tu mens!"

Je n'en pouvais plus. Comment pouvait-il me raconter tout ça? Il voulait ma mort, c'est ça? Il savait que le divorce de mes parents était un sujet très sensible chez moi. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et envoyai un bon poing dans la figure de Davis. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, et se laissa envoyer au tapis. Il se releva, toujours avec le même sourire cynique.

"Ca fait du bien, non? Vas-y, extériorise la, ta rage! C'est tellement bon!"

Tk regarda son poing. Il baissa le bras, honteux.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Pour te faire ouvrir les yeux! Ce monde n'est qu'une grosse daube! Des valeurs telles que l'amour ou l'amitié ne mènent à rien! Tu n'es heureux que si tu as le pouvoir! Et je te l'offre! Nous te l'offrons!"

"Pourquoi à moi? Et d'abord, qui te dis que je ne vais pas résister?"

"Tu ne résistera pas longtemps... c'est déjà commencé... Tu n'as qu'à regarder au fond de toi la vérité! Elle y est, ce n'est qu'une question de volonté. Tu peux la voir... il suffit que je l'éclaire un peu!"

La confusion était le seul mot qui pouvait me définir. Tout cela était trop rapide pour moi. Davis, du mauvais côté, et essayant de m'y faire basculer? Et avec des arguments de poids. Il m'avait mis un couteau dans le coeur en me parlant de ce divorce. Il m'avait déjà causé tellement de souffrance...

"Oui, la souffrance..." reprit Davis comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. "Aimer quelqu'un, c'est souffrir de ne pas pouvoir lui dire, souffrir car on a peur de souffrir. L'amour n'est qu'une souffrance. Tu penses avoir enfin trouvé la fille de ta vie; mais tu regardes anxieusement le nombre de couple qui divorcent. Tout cela n'apporte que de la souffrance, que de la souffrance... Souviens-toi du jour où tes parents se sont mis d'accord pour divorcer... quand ils te l'ont annoncé... souviens toi de ton coeur cassé en deux... tu souffrais tellement... de ne plus avoir de famille... et maintenant... tu souffres encore plus... parce que tu sais que c'est toi qui t'es infligé toi-même et qui a infligé aux autres cette souffrance..."

J'en pouvais plus... Il m'assassinait à force de répéter le mot 'souffrance', encore et encore... 

"Stop, stop... ça fait trop mal!" criai-je presque.

"Oui, ça fait mal..."

Ce furent ses derniers mots. Il disparut, emmenant Veemon et Patamon, me laissant seul à moi même. Mes jambes ne pouvaient plus me soutenir, je m'effondrai par terre, et tout autour de moi, l'horizon devint noir, la lumière devint obscurité. J'étais seul, seul dans le noir. J'avais si mal... je voulais me débarrasser de cette douleur, ou elle allait me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne voulais plus résister, j'avais perdu espoir... j'entrevis une faible lueur jaune, mais elle disparut au bout de quelques secondes. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, c'était trop... je sentis quelque chose pénétrer à l'intérieur de moi même, et je me sentis plus léger, d'un coup. Après avoir tant souffert, je voulais que les autres sachent ce que j'ai ressenti. D'une façon ou d'une autre. J'avais enfin ouvert les yeux.

La grotte disparut autour de moi. J'ai appelé Davis. Il est venu, tout sourire. Il m'a tendu la main et ... je l'ai prise.

*** point de vue de Cody ***

Ce matin, au meeting au lycée, on n'était pas trois, mais quatre. Tk manquait à l'appel. Kari s'est mise dans tous ses états, et a tout de suite suggéré qu'il était parti de la même manière que Davis. Yolei confirma sa théorie: Tk avait été vu pour la dernière fois dans le digimonde, la veille au soir. Un coup de fil chez lui suffit à prouver que Patamon et Veemon étaient avec lui.

"Mais pourquoi ils ont disparu au même endroit, au même moment, à une journée d'intervalle?"

"Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir!"

Kari braqua son d-3 devant l'écran. 

"Je vais rester ici, dis Yolei. Juste au cas où. Revenez aussi vite que possible."

Je n'aimais pas cette idée, mais elle avait raison. Kari hocha la tête et nous sommes partis dans le digimonde. Une fois arrivés là bas, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une petite clairière; il y avait trois pierres en triangle, mais absolument personne, aucune trace de vie humaine.

"S'ils étaient ici, et bien ils ont du partir!"

"Mais c'est impossible! Vu les donnes de l'ordinateur, ils ne sont allés nulle par ailleurs, et ne sont pas rentrés chez eux! Ils sont donc forcément ici!"

Kari m'inquiétait vraiment. Je tentai quelque chose pour la rassurer.

"Te fait pas de bile, Kari. Je suis sûr qu'on va les retrouver. Qui sait, ça se trouve ils nous font une mauvaise farce!"

Mouais. Elle ne semblait pas très convaincue.

"Ou alors ils sont allés combattre un méchant digimon..."

"Et pourquoi eux et pourquoi pas nous?"

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tout ceci était louche. J'avançai jusqu'au milieu du triangle formé par les pierres pour aller voir un peu les bois. Je posai le pied au milieu et je sentis que quelque chose allait arriver. Comme j'avais raison. Le sol s'est effondré sous moi et Armadillomon et nous avons amorcé une chute effrénée dans un long tunnel en métal gris. La chute me semblait durer des heures, et après un passage presque vertical, je suis atterri dans un gros paquet d'édredons, la tête la première. Quel bol, je ne me suis rien cassé. J'étais juste un peu étourdit. Armadillomon ne m'avais pas suivi. Je me suis relevé pour voir où j'étais et j'ai vu Davis et Tk, juste devant moi. 

"Ah, vous voilà enfin! Kari s'inquiète mortellement pour vous!"

Ils échangèrent un sourire vague. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait un truc bizarre là dessous! Tout n'étais pas normal!

"Et, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Ce qu'il y a, c'est que..."

Je n'ai pas reconnu le timbre de voix de Davis. Il était... différent. Je commençai à avoir peur. Je me dégageai de mes coussins.

"C'est qu'on aurait bien besoin de toi ici! Mais on sait que tu es coriace... alors t'inquiète pas... on va s'arranger pour que tout se passe pour le mieux..."

"Mais de quoi vous parlez?"

Tk et Davis m'ont pris chacun par un bras et j'ai ressenti une violente douleur dans le cou. Et après, plus rien. Le noir total. Le néant. Puis une image, un peu floue d'abord, mais qui devint de plus en plus nette. Mon... grand-père?

"Cody, mon petit Cody... si tu ne joues pas dans la cour des grands, tu ne deviendras jamais quelqu'un... Tu dois prouver que tu es le meilleur, le plus fort! Tout doit être sous ton contrôle!"

"Mon contrôle? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça?"

Ces mots se répétaient dans mon esprit.

"Parce que c'est toi qui doit diriger, et les autres doivent se plier devant toi!"

Grand père n'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant!

"Tu as deux amis que j'aime bien... oui, le blondinet... et celui qui porte des lunettes sur la tête... eux, ils ont compris ce que je veux te faire comprendre! Ils sont maintenant heureux. Rien ne leur manque: ils ont le pouvoir, la satisfaction, l'honneur... ils vivent enfin! Ils sont sortis des concepts idiots que les gens adoptent pour vivre heureux, mais qui ne sont que des masques de ce qu'est la réalité..."

Je me sentais confus. J'avais toujours écouté et suivi les conseils de mon grand père, mais là il me disait presque... d'imiter le Kaiser? Cet être que je détestais de toute mon âme?

"Tu connais déjà la haine... c'est bien... tu dois la cultiver. Mais tu dois rester ferme et ne jamais te laisser aller."

Il me disait ça d'une de ces façons... comme s'il racontait une petite histoire... On ne pouvait que l'approuver. Je fis oui de la tête presque sans m'en rendre compte. 

"Tu dois grandir avec de bons principes. Quelqu'un qui te désobéit, tu dois le punir. Quelqu'un qui n'accepte pas ton pouvoir, tu dois lui faire comprendre que c'est toi le maître. Tu dois sévir par la force, car les sentiments ne mènent à rien."

J'étais avalé par la doctrine qu'il m'enseignait. Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à dire que oui, et tous les mots qu'il prononçait se balançaient doucement dans ma tête, et je m'en imprégnait malgré moi. Et, même si je m'attendais à rejeter toutes ces idées, je les acceptais plutôt bien, et les faisait entrer comme des parties de moi-même qui m'aurait manqué. Je devenais de plus en plus... comblé. Je me sentais enfin rempli de tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour vivre. J'étais comme un puzzle dont il manquait des pièces, et je venais seulement de voir tout ce qui me manquait, et de l'obtenir. Mon grand père se mit à clignoter légèrement, et je vis le Kaiser à sa place. Il me regardait. Je le regardai. Je m'attendais à ressentir de la haine. Mais elle ne vint pas. Je le voyai sous un jour nouveau. Il était devenu... un grand frère, un modèle. Il m'attirait. Je voulais aller vers lui, pour qu'il me transmette son savoir, un peu de son immense pouvoir. Il tendit doucement le bras vers moi. Sa main était ouverte devant moi... et je l'ai prise.


	2. Mon meilleur ennemi

Blah blah... digimon pas à moi... bla bla... tout le monde le sait, ça, non? Bon, hop, chapitre 2! (nyark nyark...) "Mon meilleur ennemi" ou "Comment se laisser influencer par son petit copain en deux leçons!" Je vous préviens tout de suite, ça finit mal! Ou bien, ça dépend de quel pdv on se place... Ouais ben lisez c'est la meilleure façon de savoir! 

(Takari - Kailei)

Chapitre 2 - Mon meilleur ennemi

*** point de vue de Kari ***

Je venais de voir Cody disparaître, juste devant moi. J'ai foncé près du trou où il avait disparu: je me suis penchée, et le trou s'est refermé tout seul. Armadillomon était parti avec Cody. Au moins, il avait quelqu'un pour le protéger. J'ai demandé à Gatomon de creuser le sol de ses pattes, ce qu'elle a fait sans hésitation, mais elle creusait, creusait, creusait encore, sans rien trouver. C'était comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de trou. 

J'étais dépassée par les événements. Essayant tant que possible de garder mon calme, je tentais de comprendre ce qui était arrivé aux garçons. Ils disparaissaient les uns après les autres. On ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi. Plus aucune trace d'eux, comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisés. C'était comme un cauchemar dont je ne pouvais pas me réveiller.

"Kari, on devrait rentrer et avertir les autres."

"Tu as raison."

Nous sommes rentrées. Yolei s'est alarmée de me voir seule. Elle était déjà pas très calme.

"Cody! Où est Cody?"

"Il a disparu!"

"Quoi?"

"Une sorte de trou s'est ouvert sous lui et l'a avalé, avec Armadillomon! Nous avons creusé, mais c'était comme si ce trou n'avait jamais existé..."

J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Je crois que Yolei aussi allait devenir folle. Nous devions tout faire pour garder le contrôle. 

"Ecoute, on va prévenir les autres digisauveurs, ok?"

"Pour qu'ils se fassent kidnapper eux aussi? C'est de la folie!"

"Mais écoute, c'est notre seule chance! Regarde, nous sommes deux filles seules qui commencent à paniquer!"

"C'est pas parce que nous sommes des filles que nous sommes plus faibles!"

"N'empêche..."

"Ok, on va appeler Izzy, Tai et Matt!"

"Et s'ils disparaissent?"

"On appellera Sora, et Mimi au téléphone!"

"Ca marche!"

Une demi heure plus tard, les trois garçons arrivaient. Nous les avons mis au courant de la situation, et Matt commençait se faire beaucoup de mouron pour son petit frère. Je discutais avec Tai pour mieux comprendre et surtout passer le temps alors que Izzy et Yolei tapaient comme des dingues sur leurs claviers d'ordinateur, pour mieux comprendre eux aussi.

"Le signal de Cody a été perdu quand il s'est enfoncé dans ce trou."

"C'est pas normal, tant qu'il a son digivice, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes pour le localiser!"

"Tu crois qu'il aurait perdu son d-3?"

"Ou il aurait été détruit!"

"C'est destructible, un d-3?"

"On dirait bien... C'est la seule hypothèse!"

"Non, il y a autre chose." j'ai affirmé . Je venais de me souvenir de quelque chose. Yolei a levé les yeux de l'écran pour me regarder, et tout le monde fit de même.

"Le Kaiser a un d-3, un noir, non?"

"Maintenant que tu le dis..."

"Et on ne peut jamais le localiser!"

"Tu voudrais dire que..."

Izzy n'a pas pu finir sa phrase. Nous avons tous su la suite. Je n'ai pas tout bien réalisé. Cette situation était peut-être vraie, mais je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Tk n'a quand même pas pu devenir méchant? Ni Davis? Ni Cody?

"Mais c'est impossible!" ai-je crié au bord des larmes.

"C'est plausible." a dit Izzy. Lui aussi avait l'air très triste.

Yolei fus la première a retrouver ses esprits.

"Alors, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose!"

Matt l'a regardée comme si elle interrompait une minute de silence.

"Elle a raison. Nous devons faire quelque chose."

"Vous croyez que le Kaiser est derrière tout ça?"

"Sûrement. Il a dû utiliser ses spirales infernales sur eux!"

"Alors il faut aller les délivrer!"

"On y va tous les cinq?"

"Non, je vais rester", a dit Matt. Je vais appeler les autres pendant que vous serez partis.

"Bonne idée. Digiporte..."

J'ai braqué mon d-3 devant l'écran.

"Ouvre-toi!"

Une seconde plus tard, nous étions en destination du digimonde.

Je suis arrivée là bas la première avec Gatomon, Yolei et Hawkmon derrière nous. Puis l'écran s'est éteint.

"Mais... où sont les autres?"

"Pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas suivi?

Je recommençai à avoir peur. On avait eu des secours, et maintenant, on était à nouveau seules ici...

"Oh non, le passage s'est refermé derrière nous!"

"Quoi?"

Non. C'était le comble des combles. Où trouver une situation pire que celle ci? Nous étions coincées dans le digimonde, avec trois de nos amis potentiellement dangereux, et le niveau d'adrénaline un peu trop élevé!

Et même... une horrible pensée me traversa.

"Tu crois... qu'il en veut aussi à nous?"

Yolei ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé à ça.

"J'en sais rien..."

"Bon, on va les chercher, ok? C'est la seule chose qu'on peut faire!"

"Montre moi là où Cody a disparu!"

Avec un petit effort de mémoire, je me suis souvenue de l'endroit. Avec les trois pierres en triangle. C'était juste derrière ce paquet d'arbres... Je lui ai montré, et nous y sommes allées. Quelle surprise d'y voir... Tk, Davis et Cody!

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal ici. J'ai tenu Yolei en arrière.

"Regarde les mieux..."

"Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'ils sont en train de papoter, et qu'ils s'amusent bien!"

"Non, regarde leurs vêtements..."

Elle a rajusté ses lunettes, et elle s'est plongée dans l'étude des trois digisauveurs.

Davis n'avait plus les lunettes de Tai, ni de veste, mais juste son t-shirt noir, un short bleu marine et des chaussures noires; Tk n'avait plus de chapeau, ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que d'habitude, les rayures jaunes de son pull étaient devenues noires, et son short vert était à présent un pantalon kaki. Cody était habillé d'un t-shirt gris foncé avec un pantalon noir. 

"Tu as raison, quelque chose ne vas pas..."

A ce moment là, Hawkmon glissa sur une branche qui reposait par terre et fit du bruit en tombant. Ils tournèrent leur tête vers nous. 

"Et bien, on ne vient plus dire bonjour à ses amis?" a fait Davis. Les autres se sont pliés de rire. Je ne comprenais pas. Je sortit de ma cachette, suivie de Yolei et des digimons.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? On vous cherche depuis des jours!"

"Wa, tu entends ça, Davis? La princesse se fait du souci pour nous!"

Nouvel éclat de rire. La princesse? Pourquoi ils m'appelaient comme ça?

"Bon, assez joué ", dit Tk en se levant. Il claqua des doigts, et Angemon apparut de derrière les buissons. Ses ailes étaient noires. "Angemon, ramène moi Kari! Et son digimon!"

"Quoi? Mais Tk, pourquoi tu fais ça?"

Il n'a pas répondu, mais il a simplement souri. Et je n'ai pas aimé ce sourire. Il ne présageait rien de bon. Gatomon s'est mise devant moi.

"Je ne peux pas me battre contre Angemon..."

J'ai regardé Angemon s'approcher, et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi? J'ai entendu "main du destin", puis tout est devenu noir.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans une pièce, toute noire. Je n'étais pas seule. Je sentais une autre présence avec moi.

"Alors, enfin réveillée?"

J'ai à peine reconnue cette voix. Elle était si teintée de méchanceté qu'elle en était transformée. Je sentis encore les larmes me monter aux yeux. 

"Tk..."

Il était assis contre le mur, et faisait tourner quelque chose de noir sur son index. Je regardait mieux... on aurait dit... son digioeuf? Je me suis alors souvenue de l'hypothèse que nous avions faite avec les autres: une spirale infernale... il fallait que je débarrasse Tk de cet anneau maléfique! Maintenant!

Réunissant les dernières forces qu'il me restait, j'ai bondis sur lui, et je l'ai plaqué au sol. Il en riait.

"Tss... je savais pas que tu m'aimais tant que ça..."

Je l'ignorais.

"Où est cette spirale, où est cette spirale!"

Je ne la voyai nulle part. Bizarre, Tk se laissait faire. Il semblait même y prendre du plaisir.

"Une spirale?"

Comme je ne voyai rien, j'ai relâché ses poignets pour palper le reste de son corps, non sans rougir un peu. Mais il le fallait!

"Tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu cherches!" as t-il annoncé. 

"Et pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il n'y a pas de spirale sur moi."

"Tous ceux qui en avaient une disaient ça aussi!"

"Je le sais... parce que je suis ici par ma seule volonté!"

Mon corps s'est paralysé. 

"Par ta seule... volonté? Tu as voulu être méchant? Mais pourquoi?"

"Parce que j'ai pris conscience de.. certaines choses... qui ont... légèrement changé ma vie..."

"Certaines choses?"

Il a appliqué ses deux mains sur mes joues. Elles étaient glacées. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Nous n'étions qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je sentais sa respiration.

"Arrête de poser des questions... Tu connaîtras bientôt toutes les réponses!"

Il a violemment tiré mon visage vers le sien et m'a embrassée. Je n'ai pas réagi d'abord, puis je me suis laissée emporter presque malgré moi par son ardeur. Et c'est là que j'ai commencé à voir des flashs. Toujours en l'embrassant, j'ai vu des morceaux de ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours: Davis qui lui avait raconté toutes ces choses sur sa famille, et Tk devenait déprimé, puis mauvais. Je me suis remise à pleurer, pleurer de désespoir quand j'ai vu tout ça. Et c'était aspirant. Je me suis retrouvée seule, dans le vide, dans le froid, alors que la seconde d'avant j'étais encore dans les bras de Tk. Du mauvais Tk. Autant être seule ici. Mais je n'arrêtai pas de voir des flash, encore des flash... j'ai revu le jour où j'étais très malade, quand Tai m'avait forcée à jouer au foot dehors, et que j'avais failli en mourir. Ce jour avait disparu de ma mémoire, et quand il est revenu, je me suis enflammée contre Tai. Comment avait-il pu me mettre dans un tel état? N'avait-il dont pas de coeur? Ne tenait-il pas à sa propre soeur? Seul, ce souvenir remit tout mon monde en cause. Tai avait toujours été un modèle pour moi. Nos relations étaient parfaites. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. C'était un bel hypocrite. Mais je ne le croirai plus maintenant. C'est fini tout ça! Je ne suis plus une petite fille sans défense! J'en ai marre qu'on me protège toujours! Je veux être considérée pour ce que je suis!

Je crois que j'ai crié les dernières phrases, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien. J'avais chaud et froid en même temps. J'ai disparut de mon trou noir et j'ai retrouvé Tk. Il me regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Bleu foncé. J'y voyais la force. La détermination. Tout ce qui me manquait. D'un coup, je suis repartie dans le noir. Je me suis sentie nauséeuse avec tous ces voyages. J'étais littéralement cassée en deux. D'un côté, je voyais mon passé, mes parents, Tai, celle que j'étais avant, la petite fille rose et fragile. Je me dégoûtais. De l'autre côté, je voyais un nouveau départ. Un ailleurs où je ne serais plus traitée comme une gamine, mais comme égale des autres. J'avais fait mon choix. 

J'ai réapparut dans la salle noire, et j'ai eu d'un coup froid. J'ai vu mon digioeuf se briser, puis se réunifier. Quand les deux parties furent exactement collées l'une à l'autre, je pris une grande respiration. Enfin, j'allais être moi même. J'ai essuyé mes pleurs d'un geste rageur, comme pour annoncer ma hantise à ceux qui l'avaient provoquer. Je me sentais... complète. Je comprenais ce que les autres avaient pu ressentir. Comme ils avaient raison d'être passé de l'autre côté.

"Moi, je te traiterai comme mon égale, tu as ma parole!"

Tk était juste derrière moi. Il avait du assister à toute la scène. Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu sa main tendue. Je l'ai prise sans hésitation.

*** point de vue de Yolei ***

Une main du destin sur Kari? Je ne pensais pas qu'Angemon serait capable de le faire! Mais... il l'a fait. Je ne savait plus quoi penser. Tk, Davis et Cody étaient vraiment tombés du mauvais côté? Et ils voulaient Kari aussi? Alors, pourquoi pas moi?

"J'te la laisse!" avait lancé Davis. Il parlait de Kari comme d'un objet! Et qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu convaincre Davis de laisser tomber Kari? 

"J'ai mieux que ça à faire..."

Là, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Et Angemon avait emporté Kari sans que je puisse rien faire. Hawkmon et moi étions complètement paralysés, jusqu'au moment où Davis se tourna vers moi.

"Quant à toi..." 

J'ai cru que mon estomac allait être réduit en bouillie tellement j'étais stressée.

"Il a tenu à t'accueillir lui-même... faut croire qu'il a des projets..."

"Quoi? Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes...."

J'avais réussi à parler!

Il s'approcha, et me regarda de haut en bas.

"Faut dire, je le comprends..."

"Qui ça, il?"

Davis disparut. J'étais seule. Avec Hawkmon. 

"Hawkmon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?"

J'étais complètement paniquée. J'avais les idées embrouillées, je ne pensais plus correctement. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était me réveiller de ce long cauchemar.

"Je ne sais pas, Yo- arg!"

Hawkmon venait de pousser un cri de douleur. Je tournai mon attention vers elle, et ce que je vis me coupa la respiration: une spirale infernale!

"Ah ah, joli lancé!"

Cette voix... si familière... mais si détestée... L'Airdramon passa au dessus de moi. Il se posa juste en face. Le Kaiser venait récupérer sa proie.

"Alors, c'était toi qui était derrière tout ça?"

"Oui, c'était moi!"

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Tss... l'heure n'est pas aux questions! Tu sauras tout... plus tard!"

Il a sauté de son Airdramon, et a marché vers moi. Je tenais Hawkmon inconscient dans mes bras, protectivement. Il arriva devant moi. Avec toujours ce même rictus.

"Lâche un peu cet oiseau et pense un peu à toi."

Il était si proche que j'en transpirais. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Mais ce qu'il voulait sûrement, c'était plutôt...

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne tomberai pas de ton côté, comme les autres!"

Il a levé sa main et a tracé une ligne sur ma joue du bout de son index. J'avais trop peur pour bouger.

"Et si, et tu verras comme tu as été bête de ne pas m'avoir joint plus tôt..."

Mon coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire???

"Comme je viens de le dire, tu ferais mieux de penser un peu plus à toi même.. et à ceux qui t'entourent."

Ceux qui m'entourent? C'est quoi, son entourloupe, cette fois. Je vis heureuse dans ma famille!

"Non, tu n'es pas heureuse... Tout le monde veut te le faire croire, mais tu ne l'es pas..."

"Tu mens!"

"Parole de Kaiser, je ne mens jamais!"

J'allais avoir besoin d'un siège. Mes jambes flageolaient. J'ai senti une pression sur mon épaule, et je me suis assise sur une des trois pierres. 

"Alors, ça va mieux?"

"C'est pas la peine de te donner toute cette... peine!"

Ouais, j'avais envie de lui casser la figure, d'un coup!

"Tout ce que tu as fait à mes amis est intolérable! Comment as tu pu avoir assez de cruauté pour leur faire porter ces spirales infernales, comme à des pauvres digimons?"

Il a éclaté de rire.

"Qui parle de spirale infernale? Personne ne les a obligé à me suivre! Ils ont décidé de tout eux-mêmes! Et..."

Ses yeux posés sur moi semblaient me scruter profondément. J'étais confuse.

"Et j'ai devant moi une grosse part de gâteau! La seule et l'unique Yolei Inoue, qui aurait eu assez de volonté pour convaincre ses ex-amis de repasser dans son camp si je l'avais laissée faire! Mais à leur place, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Moi, le seul et l'unique Empereur des Digimon, celui qui va faire tomber la seule et l'unique Yolei! Nous formons un beau couple, pas vrai ma chère?" as t-il ajouté en se penchant sur moi. 

La seule et l'unique... ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête. C'est vrai que j'ai souvent voulu être la seule et l'unique. Mais déjà dans ma famille, être la plus jeune d'un gros paquet de gosses, c'était pas facile tous les jours. Il n'y avait jamais rien pour moi, juste pour moi, et ça me révoltait. Oui, ça me révoltait! Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu d'attention, non?

"Le digimonde à Yolei... le digimonde à Yolei..."

La voix cynique du Kaiser me ramena à la réalité.

"Quoi?"

Mince. Je venais d'être super-aggressive. C'était pas mon genre. Le Kaiser parut satisfait. Je réalisai mon erreur.

"Maintenant, regarde moi!"

C'était un ordre. L'ordre d'un empereur. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il était tellement près que je ne voyai plus que lui.

C'est vrai, et c'était pas très dur à voir. J'avais eu un coup de foudre sur Ken Ichijouji, le génie. J'allais à tous ses matchs, je suivai tous ses passages à la télé. Mais je pensais que ce n'était qu'un coup de foudre, rien de plus! Et étant donné que j'en avais un par semaine... Ca m'a tué d'apprendre que c'était lui me Kaiser. J'y ai pas cru au départ. Ce garçon me semblait être un ange. Mais non. C'était un démon. Quel dommage... Dans ma tête, j'ai effacé le coup de foudre. Mais je me suis aperçue plus tard qu'il avait pas vraiment disparu. Et je m'en suis voulue. Mais c'était plus fort que moi...

"Qui l'aurait cru? Tu es trop facile à manipuler!"

Je suis retournée à la réalité poing en avant mais je n'ai traversé que du vent. Bon, d'accord, je l'aimais bien, mais comme c'est le méchant de l'histoire, j'ai le droit de le frapper!

"Tu es en colère, pas vrai?"

"Oui! Oui! OUI! T'es content?"

Pause.

"Très..."

Ah! Je pouvais pas supporter la façon dont il me regardait! Je lui ai bondis dessus pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais une fois encore il a été plus rapide que moi.

"Quelle énergie!"

Je pouvais plus le supporter! 

"Faut que je tape quelque chose!"

Je me ravisai.

"Ou quelqu'un..."

Il a pas vraiment eu l'air effrayé. Je crois même qu'il me provoquait. Plus je le regardai, plus ma colère montait. Plus ma colère montait, plus mon agressivité augmentait. Je chargeai une nouvelle fois. Il n'a pas esquivé, mais a bien réceptionné; et avant que je le sache j'étais au tapis, un bras plié derrière le dos. Il pouffait.

"T'es vraiment trop nulle..."

C'en était trop! Je l'ai envoyé par terre à mon tour, par surprise. Et par rage. 

"Et bien, ça s'améliore..." as t'il dit en se relevant. Mais ma colère n'était toujours pas calmée. 

"Dis le, que tu en veux au monde entier!"

J'étais si aveuglée par tous ces sentiments de révolte que j'ai obéis, sans réaliser ce que je faisais. Le Kaiser a attrapé mes poignets et a tourné mes bras dans mon dos, pour m'empêcher de bouger. 

"Allez, encore un peu..."

"Lâche moi! Tu entends, c'est un ordre!"

"On ne donne pas d'ordre au Kaiser."

"Ah ouais?"

J'ai essayé de me dégager, sans succès.

"Ecoute moi, Yolei... tu en as marre d'être la petite dernière, celle que tout le monde considère comme la moins que rien? Tu en as assez de souffrir, en voyant tes amis joindre le côté obscur de la force? Tu n'as pas marre de passer à côté de tout ça? De tout ce qui se passe ici? Tu veux comprendre... mais tu ne peux pas! Et tu en es frustrée... Très frustrée... en maths jamais un problème ne t'échappe... et là, c'est bien plus simple... tu le sais que c'est bien plus simple, et pourtant tu ne peux pas trouver la solution! C'est pathétique!"

Ses mots avaient un impact grandissant sur moi. J'ai même arrêté d'essayer de me libérer pour mieux y penser. 

"Yolei, tous tes amis sont avec moi maintenant. Et ils sont tous heureux... ils connaissent la joie, la satisfaction, et ils sont bien plus détendus que d'habitude... Ici, c'est un paradis pour eux. Et toi, tu vas rester ici, avec tes pauvres soucis, avec toutes tes corvées, avec une vie à peine passable, alors que tu aurais pu faire le bon choix, et partir avec moi, pour un nouveau départ?"

Il me mettait dans une sacrée situation. Je devais l'avouer, ça me tentait. Mais quelque chose me retenait encore. Quelque chose m'empêchait d'accepter. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'ai arrêté toute résistance. Il a lâché mes poignets. Marque de confiance, qui m'a touchée. Des larmes ont roulé sur mes joues. J'étais comme coupée en deux. Aucun côté ne semblait l'emporter sur l'autre. Me séparer de mes amis, ça me ferait mal, alors autant les rejoindre... mais je ne voulais pas être au service du mal! Je voulais faire le bien!

"Oui... faire le bien..." ai-je murmuré entre mes sanglots. 

"Faire le bien ne rime à rien..."

Il avait changé de voix, d'un coup. Elle était presque devenue... humaine. Compréhensive. J'ai relevé les yeux et il était juste devant moi. 

"C'est à toi de décider et à toi seulement. C'est ça qui fait ta force. Ta volonté te rend indestructible. C'est pourquoi tu dois choisir toi-même ton chemin. Retourne chez toi et retrouve ta vie banale, inférieure, ou reste avec moi et tu trouveras confort, bien-être, pouvoir, supériorité, domination. Tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce qui te manque pour être toi-même. Et tu auras autre chose aussi, dont tu rêves depuis longtemps..."

"Comment peux-tu savoir de quoi je rêve?"

"Tu parles dans ton sommeil..."

"Tu m'espionnes?"

Il a sourit. Et j'ai presque arrêté de pleurer. Mais son visage est redevenu sérieux et ma confusion a repris le dessus. 

"Alors, de quoi je rêve?"

Je ne sais pas si moi même j'avais la réponse, mais vu son air confident, lui il l'avait. 

"De moi."

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque. En plein dans le mille. J'ai baissé les yeux en rougissant, de honte comme d'amour. 

"Et tu peux obtenir ce que tu désires..."

Il a glissé sa main sous mon menton et a relevé mon visage. J'ai seulement vu ses yeux se fermer et la seconde d'après, j'étais dans un autre monde.

Le sien.

Les larmes ont une fois de plus dévalé mes joues, mais je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais. Oui, maintenant j'allais être forte, la plus forte. Mais je devais sceller mon passage par quelque chose. 

J'ai entendu deux craquements distinctifs derrière moi, et je me suis sentie investie d'une énergie nouvelle. J'ai senti aussi sur ma peau que mes vêtements changeaient. Mais je m'en fichais. J'étais dans les bras de mon empereur, et j'étais heureuse. Enfin. 

"Ma chère impératrice, nous devrions retourner à la base prendre nouvelle de nos associés."

"Bien sûr..."

Nous sommes tous deux montés sur l'Airdramon et il a prit les rênes pour nous mener... chez nous.


	3. Une nouvelle vie

Voilà le chapitre 3! Un peu ennuyant, j'admets, mais il fallait passer par là! Le prochain aura un peu plus d'action... mais il va falloir attendre un peu! En attendant...

Non, digimon ne m'appartient pas! Je ne fais que manipuler les personnages....

Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle vie

*** point de vue normal ***

Quelque part dans le monde digital, six figures étaient réunies. 

"Maintenant que vous savez tout," prononça le Kaiser, "il est temps de vous mettre au travail. Chacun le vôtre. Davis, tu es responsable de la capture des digimon puissants qui se dressent contre nous. Tk, tu feras reculer les limites de l'empire. Cody, je te nomme directeur de l'administration des nouveaux terrains, et de la construction des tours noires. Kari, tu te chargeras d'endoctriner les bébés digimon la moitié du temps, et tu assisteras Tk dans ses conquêtes l'autre moitié. Yolei, tu vas m'aider dans mes recherches et dans mes élaborations de plans. Tu seras aussi responsable avec Cody du comité d'accueil du digimonde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Réunion ici le vendredi soir seulement. Faites ce que vous voulez de votre temps libre, mais soyez efficaces. Tout le monde est d'accord?"

Un oui général se fit entendre. 

"Bien. Dispersez-vous et implantez vos bases. Ne m'appelez qu'en cas de majeur problème. Allez-y, et amusez vous bien!" acheva t'il en souriant. Tous ont quitté la salle. 

Davis, heureux de son poste, s'en alla joyeusement chercher Veemon. Depuis qu'il était passé du mauvais côté, Veemon avait suivi. C'était une connexion entre les deux. Il n'avait plus besoin de spirale infernale. 

"Ramène toi Veemon, on a du pain sur la planche!"

"Alors, c'est quoi ton job?"

"Capturer les opposants à l'empire... pas mal, non? Le Kaiser nous a tous trouvé des places parfaites, qui collaient à nos personnalités. Il est vraiment intelligent..."

Il a sortit une spirale infernale de nulle part et s'est mit à jouer avec, distraitement.

"Première mission: capturer des digimons solides et costauds pour me construire une jolie petite base..."

Et ils se sont éloignés en riant. 

Davis et Veemon sont sortis de la base de leur Empereur, et Veemon s'est digivolvé en Raidramon. Davis a sauté sur son dos, et Raidramon s'est mis à courir vers nulle part, vers un lieu assez sympathique qui deviendrait éventuellement leur future maison. Ils ont galopé longtemps, jusqu'à arriver dans des montagnes. Le cadre rocailleux a tout de suite plu à Davis. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?"

"Mmm.. pas mal... et dois y'avoir plein de digimons costauds ici!"

Raidramon a contemplé la sécheresse du désert de roc. 

"Et bien ils doivent être bien cachés alors..."

"Il suffit de les provoquer!"

Davis a sauté de Raidramon qui s'est dédigivolvé en Veemon et a crié:

"Je sais qu'il y a des digimon ici! Et qu'ils sont contents que le Kaiser ne soit pas venu leur imposer ses horribles tours noires... Je suis un digisauveur, je peux vous aider! Mais il faudrait que je vous voie!"

Bingo. Des têtes de digimon sont apparues un peu partout, et se sont approchés timidement.

"C'est vrai, tu es un digisauveur?"

"Mais oui!"

"Tu es venu nous sauver de la tyrannie de ce fou dangereux?"

"Bien sûr! Venez!"

Les digimon, voyant le sourire de Davis, se sont regroupés autour de lui. Davis a crié quelque chose, puis il y eut du bruit, de la pagaille, puis plus rien. Le silence.

"Vous êtes gentils... Maintenant, commencez à creuser les fondations de ma future base! Et que ça saute!"

Il leur a donné à chacun deux ou trois coups de pied, puis s'est tourné vers Veemon. 

"On a besoin d'un peu plus de main d'oeuvre..."

Veemon a sourit malicieusement.

"On n'a qu'à aller voir un peu plus loin. Y'a bien deux ou trois autres minables qui vont grossir les rangs."

Il s'est digivolvé en Flamedramon et les deux compères se sont éloignés en se racontant des blagues, alors que les pauvres digimons enslavés creusaient le plus qu'ils pouvaient...

Tk a baillé et a croisé ses bras derrière sa tête. Patamon voletait paresseusement à côté de lui. 

"Bon, Pata, on devrait commencer par aller s'installer quelque part, et vu que je serais pas là souvent, employer deux ou trois digimons de ménage..."

"Tu crois vraiment que tu auras besoin d'une maison? Tu n'auras qu'à squatter chez les autres quand tu devras te poser."

"Pfou, tu as raison. J'aurais dû acheter le kit de construction de maison dans les arbres avant de partir!"

"Alors, par quoi on commence?"

"Bah, digivolve toi, et depuis là haut, on verra bien là où il n'y a pas ou plus de tours noires."

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Tk se mit sur le dos de Pegasumon et mit sa main en visière. 

"Et bien, le territoire est pas mal occupé..."

"Oui ça me fait penser à un porc-épic..."

"Bon, on va voler plus loin!"

Pegasumon a fait claquer ses ailes noires au vent et a reprit son envol vers d'autres contrées.

"Qu'est-ce que le digimonde est grand..."

"Oublie pas qu'il est aussi gros que la Terre d'où tu viens!"

"Qu'est-ce que l'empire représente, par rapport à la Terre?"

"Ben, vu les cartes que j'ai vu chez toi... je dirais la grosse patate avec plein de petits points autour... je sais plus comment ça s'appelait... Aurélie?"

"Non, Australie!" a rectifié Tk en rigolant. "C'est vrai que ça fait pas beaucoup... Le reste nous attend! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à former une petite armée... Tu connaîtrais pas un endroit où il y a plein de Digimon volants et assez puissants, que j'en prenne deux ou trois?"

"Si, au 'paradis'!"

"Le paradis?"

"Oui, c'est de là que moi et Gatomon venons. Les digimons sont soit de type ange, soit de type vol, ou les deux réunis! Elle et moi nous sommes les meilleurs de là haut, c'est pour ça qu'on a été confié à des digisauveurs!"

"Ah, d'accord... ils n'ont pas mauvais goût là haut!"

"Hé hé... on va y faire un carnage..."

"Pour infiltrer ton paradis, on va se faire passer pour des anges, ok?"

"Pour moi ce sera pas bien dur!"

"Et ils vont bien me laisser passer! Je suis ton partenaire, non?"

Pegasumon monta un peu plus haut, dans les nuages. Ils arrivèrent à un pic rocheux, où des dizaines de digimon s'affairaient. Tk sourit méchamment. 

"Voilà qui fera l'affaire..."

Kari a fait claquer son fouet.

"Allez, bande d'incapables, plus vite! Il faut que le travail avance plus vite!"

Une bande de Numémon martyrisés par leur cruelle Reine Kari pleuraient sur leur sort. Ils ne se souvenaient que d'une gentille petite fille, pas d'un bourreau comme ça! Et maintenant, ils étaient obligés de lui construire un palais, un palais digne d'une reine. Comme ils regrettaient de lui avoir donné ce surnom! Maintenant, il fallait qu'ils assument! Il y avait là aussi quelques Gékomon. Eux commençaient à avoir l'habitude des princesses en rose!

"Assez rêvé! Au boulot!"

La lanière de cuir leur faisait tellement mal qu'ils étaient bien obligés de travailler pour cette immonde fille. 

Kari, voyant les effets de ses arguments, a rangé son fouet et l'a accroché à sa taille. Nefertimon et elle avaient choisi un bord de mer pour résidence. Elles aimaient toutes les deux l'océan, son odeur revitalisante, ses couleurs changeantes, sa puissance instoppable. Et un morceau de roc solide qui surplombait l'eau serait leur domaine privé. 

Nefertimon et Kari avaient cherché un lieu comme celui-ci où s'installer, et en passant, avait 'recruté' le plus de monde possible pour les aider, ou plutôt faire le travail à leur place. Les digimons n'étaient peut-être pas gros mais ils étaient nombreux, et avec un fouet, le travail avançait vite. 

"M'occuper des bébés digimon... c'est pas un mauvais travail, ça... et pendant les vacances scolaires et le week-end, je pourrais aller voir Tk... la la la... la vie est belle, les amis, la vie est belle!"

Elle avait choisi un bord de mer pas trop loin non plus du village où renaissent ou naissent les digimon. Avec Nefertimon, elle y serait en une poignée de minutes. Elle avait prévu d'installer une spirale infernale sur Elecmon dès le lendemain... Mais pour le moment, il fallait faire bosser ces Numémon. Et tout de suite!!

Cody ne savait pas trop où aller. Il fallait qu'il se pose quelque part à cause de tout le travail informatique qu'il avait à faire. 

"Armadillomon, où tu crois qu'on devrait aller?"

"Je sais pas, on devrait peut-être se creuser un trou sous un désert, où habiter une grotte sous-marine..."

"Euh... je te rappelle que je ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai..."

"Ton idée de trou dans le désert était pas mal. Si on tombe sur une nappe phréatique, on pourra avoir de l'eau aussi! Ce serait pas mal, non?"

"Une nappe phréatique sous un désert? C'est possible ça?"

"Bah, s'il n'y a pas d'eau, on pourra toujours en apporter! Je marche pour la base souterraine!"

"Ok, je vais me digivolver en Digmon. On ira plus vite."

Cody sauta sur Digmon, qui se mit à courir sur les vastes plaines du digimonde, percée de tours noires, jusqu'à arriver dans un lieu tranquille, après plusieurs heures de course.

Pendant ce temps, le Kaiser et Yolei regardaient l'installation de leurs amis en discutant.

"Ils ont tous choisi la périphérie..."

"Je crois que Tk ne vas pas construire de base. Il n'y sera jamais. Et je crois qu'il va pas mal visiter celle de Kari, ou celle de Davis."

"Davis a prit les montagnes du sud. M'étonne pas de lui. Kari a prit la mer à l'ouest. Quels beaux couchés de soleil elle va voir... Cody est allé plus loin, dans le grand désert."

"Parfait. Ils se sont bien dispersés, comme je leur avait demandé."

"Ordonné, tu veux dire."

"C'est la même chose. Dans une semaine ils seront installés et pourront commencer leur travail. Et là, ma puissance n'aura plus de limite!"

"Comment tu as fait pour aussi bien tous nous connaître?"

"Je vous ai étudié. Il faut étudier son ennemi."

"Etudier? Comme des bêtes de laboratoire?"

"Vous étiez à peu près ça, oui. Mais l'expérience est finie et nous avons eu de merveilleux résultats!" a répondu le Kaiser en regardant son interrogatrice, qui s'en sentit fière.

"Tout ça, c'est grâce à toi... on te doit vraiment tous la vie! Qu'est-ce qu'on serait devenu sans toi?"

"Hypothèse négligeable. Je suis là, donc tout n'aurait pas pu être autrement."

"J't'adore quand tu dis des choses aussi philosophiques!"

"Hm."

Ce fut au Kaiser de faire le paon. La modestie était le mot d'or, aujourd'hui. 

"Maintenant que je sais où ils sont, on peut commencer à travailler!"

"On commence par quoi?"

"Par notre majeur problème. Les digisauveurs."

"Quoi? Mais c'est nous!"

"Mais non, pas vous!"

Yolei pouvait être si stupide parfois. Mais il l'aimait bien quand même. Elle était intelligente, non?

"Vos aînés!"

"Ah, Tai et les autres?"

"Ouaip, et leurs digimon. Ils vont sûrement tout tenter pour vous récupérer... mais j'ai un bon comité d'accueil, non?"

Il s'est tourné vers Yolei.

"Bien sûr... je te les ramènerai sur un plateau, et leur digimon au bout d'une laisse..."

"Et bien, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces digisauveurs. J'en ai déjà assez. On ne peut pas les coincer dans leur monde?"

Yolei réfléchit une seconde. 

"Il faudrait les tenir à carreau un moment. Le temps de prendre nos positions. Mais après, capturer leurs digimon, et les mettre à notre service. Et puis on devrait les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent après. On aura des distractions... et le jour où on voudra plus de ce genre d'amusement, on s'en débarrassera."

Le Kaiser la regarda admirativement.

"Bien parlé. Ce serait effectivement dommage de gâcher une telle compagnie... alors qu'on y prend tant de plaisir!"

" Et on pourrait retourner leurs digimon contre eux, ce serait marrant, non?"

"Tu m'étonnera toujours..."

Yolei a éclaté de rire, a planté un gentil baiser sur la joue de son empereur et s'en est allée fouetter deux ou trois digimons. 

Le Kaiser l'a regardée s'éloigner. 

"Je suis bien satisfait d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire..."

*** une semaine plus tard ***

"Nous devons nous attendre à une attaque des Digisauveurs, tôt ou tard! Ils traînent dans le coin depuis quelques jours... ils finiront par tomber sur une des bases. Nous devons tous rester dans le coin, on ne sait jamais. Suspendez vos missions pour un moment, on ne sait jamais. Yolei et Cody interviendront, mais auront peut-être besoin d'aide... Nous ne devons rien négliger. Le plan de bataille est élaboré. Il vous sera communiqué dans les plus brefs délais. A leur moindre signe, prévenez les autres. Moi y compris. Tout le monde est d'accord?"

Le Kaiser avait le talent d'ordonner sans ordonner. Il donnait un ordre en le tournant en proposition, le tout sans négliger les éventuelles options de chacun. Il savait se faire respecter sans se faire haïr, ce qui donnait une grande force d'union au sein du groupe. Kari a levé la main.

"Oui?"

"J'aimerais faire partie du comité d'accueil."

"Et pourquoi?"

"Histoire de famille..."

Le Kaiser appréciait beaucoup Kari. Avant, c'était un vrai ange, et elle était devenue un vrai démon. Tellement perverse, et sadique... elle voulait faire souffrir elle même son propre frère. Tk, lui n'avait rien dit. Certainement que sa relation avec son frère n'était pas aussi bonne que celle de Kari et du sien... Plus l'amour était grand, plus la haine est grande!

"Accordé."

Kari ne manifesta sa joie que par un très léger et rapide sourire. Et pas un sympathique. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Kari était devenue le genre de personne qui juste par son expression ou sa voix fait trembler et impressionne. Tk a de la chance... a pensé l'empereur. Mais pas autant que moi...

"Très bien. Vous pouvez regagner vos quartiers."

Tout le monde s'est levé en silence.

"Avant de partir, je voudrais vous dire que... que vous formez une bonne équipe et jusqu'ici, je suis fier de vous."

"C'est toi l'patron" , a marmonné Davis.

Il aurait pu prendre ça comme une remarque, comme une rébellion contre son pouvoir, sa domination. Le Kaiser savait bien que Davis avait un esprit de leader, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment prendre de lourdes responsabilités. Alors il lui avait sacrifié une activité que lui-même adorait faire, pour qu'il se sente important et non pas négligé. D'ailleurs, quand il avait fait le tour de table ce vendredi soir, c'était lui qu'il avait interrogé en premier, et il comptait bien prendre cette habitude. Il fallait ménager Davis. Bon allié. 

Le Kaiser a regardé en silence ses collègues quitter la salle. Cody est parti le dernier. 

Ah, sacré Cody. Il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on le traite comme son âge le voudrait. Mais ce gosse avait le bisness dans le sang... sacré diplomate. Il ne perdait jamais son calme, trouvait toujours des solutions de secours, arrivait à arranger tout le monde, même s'il fallait passer par des moyens... moins justes. Mais la fin justifie les moyens! Les quatre territoires qui avaient été pris cette semaine avaient été administrés avec tact et sérieux. Le petit gars était bien mature. 

La porte se referma, et il resta seul dans la pièce. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Tk. 

Tk s'était découvert une âme de guerrier. Un nomade. Il s'installait là où il passait, et avec son fidèle Pégasumon, et une flotte d'une dizaine de digimon seulement. A eux seuls, ils étaient près à écumer le digimonde. En deux ou trois jours, il s'était déjà fait un nom dans le digimonde. Ce n'était le gentil pacifiste: c'était un chevalier aux cheveux sauvagement blonds et aux yeux paralysants. Le Guerrier se faisait déjà craindre par les digimons alentours. 

Davis aussi d'ailleurs. Mais lui avait un don pour attirer les grosses bêtes, et se fourrer dans des tas de pétrins d'où il ressortait toujours, avec beaucoup d'humour. Il ne s'était battu que contre deux digimon conséquents, mais il avait eu assez de malice pour les contrecarrer. Ce boulot était parfait pour lui. Vu sa renommée, il allait bientôt attirer d'autres digimons spéciaux. Digimon spéciaux... comme ceux que Kari élevait. Il se demandait bien comment elle s'y prenait. 

"Je crois que le directeur va faire une petite visite à ses élèves..." il a ricané et est sorti.

*** le jour suivant ***

Les digisauveurs passaient dans le coin, avec leurs digimon, mais leurs cadets sont restés sur la défensive. Ce serait à eux d'attaquer en premier, s'ils osaient. Cody et Yolei étaient près. Tk et Davis surveillaient les mouvements. Kari faisait la classe et le Kaiser lui fit une visite surprise. 

"Alors vous voyez, celui-ci, c'est Devimon. C'est un digimon très puissant. Et qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos des digimon très puissants?"

"Nous allons tous devenir des digimon très puissants!"

"C'est bien! Maintenant, regardez celui ci..."

L'image derrière Kari passa de Devimon à Pabumon. La différence choqua les bébés digimon qui en murmurèrent.

"Silence dans les rangs!" a crié Kari d'une voix dure. Le silence s'est aussitôt fait dans la salle. 

"Vous voyez ce digimon? C'est l'un d'entre vous. C'est un tout petit. C'est un minable. Il ne sait rien faire. Il ne sait pas se battre. C'est un incapable! Vous... vous êtes tous comme lui! Des minables! Des moins que rien! Il vous faudra de la force, du courage, de la détermination pour devenir des digimons adultes!"

Kari leur tenait ce petit discours au moins deux fois par jour, mais les bébés étaient toujours interloqués par ce qu'elle disait. 

"Vous allez devenir aussi forts que Devimon! Répétez après moi!"

"Je veux devenir aussi fort que Devimon!" ont répété les élèves. 

"C'est bien! Encore!"

Les petits digimons criaient ces mots avec enthousiasme. C'est alors que Kari a remarqué son supérieur dans un coin de la salle. Il était accoudé contre un mur, et semblait satisfait de son travail. 

"Ca suffit!" a ordonné Kari. "Il est temps d'aller vous entraîner un peu. Allez dehors et faites des tours de terrains jusqu'à mon arrivée! Et que ça saute!"

Elle parlait d'un ton si autoritaire que les élèves se sont tous dirigés vers la sortie en silence. Elle est restée seule dans la pièce avec le Kaiser.

"Je savais que tu viendrais un de ces jours."

"Et je n'ai pas été déçu du spectacle."

"J'ai toujours rêvé d'être institutrice."

"Je le savais. C'est pour ça que je t'ai attribué ce poste. Bientôt, plus besoin de spirales infernales! Avec une éducation pareille, je vais avoir une armée d'enfer..."

"Au fait, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Etant donné que Tk prend le digimonde avec peu de digimon, cette armée ne servira pas à grand chose, sauf à s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de rébellion. Il suffira donc d'un nombre limité de digimon. Pour le reste, je suggère qu'on les laisse dans la faiblesse: ils ne seront jamais assez fort pour renverser le gouvernement. Il suffira de les endoctriner."

Le Kaiser était de plus en plus impressionné par les deux filles qui avaient rejoint son équipe. Elles étaient très intelligentes. 

"Cela me convient parfaitement. Je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien. Je vais donc te laisser à tes activités..."

"Ils sont sûrement déjà morts de fatigue là-dehors..."

"Où est Gatomon?"

"Avec Cody et Yolei. Elle viendra me chercher si les autres se montrent."

"Ok. A plus tard!"

Il s'est éloigné, le vent soufflant dans sa cape bleue. Yolei a de la chance, a pensé Kari. Mais pas autant de chance que moi... Elle repensa à son guerrier. La simple vision de sa tignasse blonde au vent la faisait frémir. Mais elle s'est extirpée de sa rêverie: il y avait d'autres problèmes plus graves à régler. Et justement...

"Kari! Kari! Il sont là!"

"Parfait..."

Elle sauta sur le dos de Néfertimon et elles s'envolèrent.


	4. Vérités révelées

Chapitre 4 : Vérités révélées

Kari et Nefertimon volaient le plus vite possible vers le lieu de rencontre. Enfin, elles y arrivèrent. Nefertimon se posa à côté d'Hawkmon.

"Non, pas toi aussi..."

C'était Tai. Et il regardait sa petite soeur comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

"Je n'y crois pas. Je dois rêver... Oui, c'est un cauchemar."

Kari prit une vue d'ensemble du terrain. Il y avait Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora. Et leur digimon. Tous avaient l'air fatigués, choqués, surpris. Chaque camp faisait face à l'autre. Chaque camp observait l'autre. L'heure n'était pas au combat. L'heure était aux explications. 

"Depuis qu'Izzy et moi avons été rejetés du digimonde, plus personne ne vous a revues, les filles... et on était sans nouvelles de Davis, Cody et Tk non plus... Nous avons essayé d'entrer dans le digimonde, mais on ne pouvait pas. Izzy a résolu le problème: il y avait un champ magnétique entre les deux mondes, qui réagissait en présence des porteurs de digioeufs. Comme moi et Izzy, nous n'en avions pas, nous n'avons pas pu traverser ce champ. Izzy a mis trois jours à le détruire."

Yolei se mit à rire.

"C'était un vrai match. Le Kaiser contre Izzy. Je pouvais les imaginer, chacun transpirant devant son ordinateur, à taper fébrilement sur les touches... mais il a finalement laissé tomber, et lui a laissé la victoire."

Tai, Joe, Sora et Matt n'en revenaient toujours pas. Ils regardaient les trois autres, hébétés, refusant d'y croire. Tai lança un regard désespéré à sa petite soeur.

"Kari, dis moi que tout ceci n'est pas réel! Et que tu vas rentrer à la maison avec moi!"

Kari s'avança d'un pas. Sa démarche a fait frissonner Tai. 

"Ma maison est ici, Tai. Et je suis bien plus heureuse ici que dans ta maison. Je n'ai plus besoin de mener une existence pathétique dans un monde pathétique pour savoir ce qu'est la vie et savoir ce que j'en fais. J'ai décidé de rester ici, et ce n'est pas un imbécile heureux qui me sert de grand frère qui va m'en empêcher!"

Surpris par l'insulte, et par son discours, Tai empoigna ses épaules et la secoua. Le visage de Kari resta de marbre. 

"Kari, ce n'est pas toi qui parle! Qui te contrôle? Qu'est-ce qui te contrôle?"

Elle le repoussa rudement, décrocha son fouet de sa taille et le fit craquer. La joue de Tai se mit à saigner. 

"Rien ne me contrôle, je suis moi-même! Et je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour veiller sur moi! Je suis assez grande!"

Tai porta la main à sa joue, laissant échapper quelques pleurs, à la plus grande joie de Kari. 

"Kari... je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas heureuse..."

"Et bien maintenant, je le suis! Alors fiche moi la paix!"

Elle refit claquer son fouet, mais dans le vide cette fois. C'était préventif. Tai recula. Son attention se tourna alors vers Yolei.

"Et toi alors, tes parents ne te manquent pas? Et Mimi? Elle a été déprimée d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé! Quand elle va savoir que sa petite Yolei est devenue la Kaiserine du digimonde... Elle va avoir une crise cardiaque!"

"Je me fiche pas mal de Mimi!" s'écria Yolei. "Ce n'est qu'une peste provocante! Elle ne mérite même pas de vivre... Une fille comme ça ne devrait pas exister! Elle pollue la surface de la planète avec ses manières! Et que si, et que ça... Et bla bla bla... Elle m'énerve!"

"Vous ne devriez pas énerver Yolei", dit Cody, très posément. "Elle fait des choses terribles aux digimon quand elle est en colère."

"Quoi? Tu maltraites les digimon, toi aussi?" s'est exclamé Joe. 

"C'est un de mes passe-temps favoris!"

Sora s'approcha.

"Yolei, tu te souviens de la signification de tes symboles?"

"Mes symboles? Amour et sincérité... que c'est ironique. Vous voyez, ils me servent tous les deux. Je les mets en pratique chaque jour. Je suis follement amoureuse de mon empereur, et je vous parle aujourd'hui même avec sincérité... Nous avons tous renouvelé les énergies de nos symboles. L'amitié et le courage de Davis lui servent dans son partenariat avec Veemon et dans sa chasse aux digimons; l'espoir de Tk est de conquérir tout le digimonde, la lumière de Kari guide les enfants de ce monde, et les connaissances et la responsabilité de Cody l'ont aidé à devenir ce grand homme d'affaire qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'est assez clair?"

Non, en fait ça ne l'était pas du tout. Les quarte digisauveurs n'avaient pas tout compris, mais ils savaient seulement que tous les autres étaient passés de l'autre côté de la barrière. Joe se laissa tomber sur le sol. 

"Et bien, si j'avais su que mon symbole t'aiderait à être ce que tu es aujourd'hui, je ne t'aurais jamais poussé à le prendre..."

"Ce qui est fait est fait." répondit Cody. "Maintenant tout a changé, et il fallait s'y attendre, à un moment où à un autre."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Parce que c'est comme ça."

Sora, elle, scrutait Yolei. Adieu la jeune informaticienne... il n'y avait plus qu'une ténébreuse jeune fille, qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec son ex-pire ennemi... à conquérir un monde innocent qui n'avait rien demandé...

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça!" s'exclama Yolei, qui avait remarqué la fixation de Sora.

"J'arrêterai de te fixer... quand j'aurai enfin compris pourquoi! Pourquoi?"

Un silence de mort passa sur l'assemblée. Yolei, Cody et Kari se consultèrent.

"Il m'a donné la permission de leur expliquer." dit Yolei.

"Bon, alors vas-y" répondit froidement Cody. 

"Je vais reprendre depuis le début. Vous, quand vous aviez notre âge, quand vous êtes devenus digisauveurs, vous ne connaissiez pas vos prédécesseurs. Et pourtant il y en a eu. Mais bien avant vous. Les équipes de Digisauveurs sont conçues environ tous les 50 ans pour débarrasser le digimonde de ses troubles. Vous ne trouvez pas étrange que nous soyons deux équipes proches seulement de 3 ans?"

"Où tu veux en venir?"

"Là où je veux en venir, c'est que tant d'énergie concentrée d'un seul côté de la balance ne pouvait que rompre un certain équilibre."

"Tu veux dire que c'est pour équilibrer les forces que vous êtes devenus mauvais?"

"En quelque sorte. Mais on ne le savait pas à l'époque. On l'a appris une fois le passage achevé."

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est comme ça. Depuis toujours, nous avions des désirs cachés. Des destins secrets. Mais nous les avions enterrés au plus profond de nous mêmes. Ceux qui ont choisi les digisauveurs avaient tout prévu. Ils avaient prévu une inversion de camp dès le départ. Nous devions commencer notre vie avec vous pour la finir ici, avec lui. Tout a été fait de manière à ranimer nos mémoires. Il y avait des pièges dans le digimonde. Vous deux", dit -elle en pointant Matt et Sora, "vous avez été proches de ce genre de piège."

"La grotte de noirceur?"

"Exactement. Nous y sommes tous passés, chacun à notre façon. C'est ici que nous avons réalisé que nous avions pris le mauvais chemin. Mais vous deux, vous étiez naturellement bon, alors vous avez pu vous en sortir."

"Mais votre bon côté, il doit bien être quelque part! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le récupérer!"

"Il n'y a plus de bon côté. Moi, je suis une seule personne, avec un seul côté. Ce que j'étais avant a été effacé à tout jamais. Il en va de même pour les autres. Mon explication vous plaît-elle?"

"Non, il manque quelque chose. Sans l'empereur des Digimon, tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Qui est-il?"

"Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas."

"Essaie toujours."

"C'est un digisauveur lui aussi. Mais lui est devenu mauvais il y a des années, à cause d'un digimon qui l'avait infecté. Son rôle était de nous faire devenir ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, et d'être assez intelligent pour diriger tout ça."

"Donc, si je résume, vous êtes ici pour conserver l'équilibre entre les deux monde, ce qui a été prévu depuis le départ. 

Mais alors, nous sommes censés nous battre, non?"

"Vous faites ce que vous voulez. Si vous attaquez, on se défendra: si vous restez tranquilles, nous aussi. Mais alors, si vous fourrez vos nez dans notre association, gare à vous! Vous devrez disparaître de la surface de cette planète, c'est compris? Ah moins que vous ayez des remords, à nous voir maltraiter tous vos pauvres petits digimon chéris?"

"Comment ça, _nos_ digimon?"

"Parce que vous voyez, vos digimon sont très costauds... ils nous seront bien utiles..."

Il fallait s'y attendre, comme disait Cody. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon et Gomamon s'échangèrent des regards inquiets.

"On ne veut pas se battre contre vous..."

"C'est bien votre point faible!"

"Si vous ne voulez pas vous défendre, ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux..."

Yolei Cody et Kari s'armèrent chacun d'une spirale infernale. 

"Alors, prêts?"

"Armadillomon, digivolve toi en... Digmon, le briseur de roc!"

"Hawkmon, digivolve toi en... Shurimon, le samourai de sincérité!

"Gatomon, digivolve toi en... Nefertimon, l'ange de lumière!"

Nefertimon était en fait plus noire que blanche.

"Mais... ils n'ont pas de spirales infernales! Comment on peu les faire redevenir bons?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas. Ils sont reliés à nous. Ils sont comme nous sommes."

"Shurimon, à l'attaque! Ramène moi ce Biyomon!"

Shurimon étendit une de ses lianes. Sora se mit en travers du chemin et fut fouettée an arrière à la place de Biyomon. Shurimon l'accrocha à un arbre avec des étoiles ninjas, puis s'empara de Biyomon. 

"Bon travail! Maintenant, tu vas l'assommer!"

Sous les yeux ébahis de Tai, Joe et Matt, sous les cris de Sora, Biyomon heurta le sol plusieurs fois, et perdit connaissance. Yolei envoya sa spirale infernale droit sur elle, et Biyomon y fut emprisonnée.

"Non, pas Biyomon!" hurla Sora. Elle éclata en sanglots. 

Matt enleva les étoiles qui la retenait. Tai cria:

"On se replie! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on reviendra chercher Biyomon!"

"C'est ça! A bientôt!" Yolei leur fit signe de la main amicalement et Kari envoya un baiser à Tai. 

Ils eurent tôt fait de disparaître dans les bois.

"Et bien, nous avons une prise de choix. Pas vrai, Biyomon?"

Le petit digimon rose reposait dans les bras de Shurimon. 

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont revenir aujourd'hui. Mais soyons sur nos gardes. Cody et moi, nous allons rester ici."

"Et moi, je vais informer les autres."

"Bonne idée. A plus tard!"

Kari et Nefertimon s'envolèrent vers la base du Kaiser. 

"Nous avons eu Biyomon, puis ces lâches se sont repliés! Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient revenir!"

"Je vois. Et bien, pour être plus efficaces la prochaine fois, nous allons leur préparer une surprise party..."

"Quel genre de surprise party?"

"Le genre halloween?"

"Quelle bonne idée!"

"Je veux tout le monde ici dans une heure!"

"Au lieu de leur envoyer des courriers électroniques, je vais leur dire moi même. Un petit voyage me détendra."

"Fais comme tu veux."

"Bien. J'arrive!"

Kari s'envola à nouveau, et atteignit le plateau rocheux. Elle se posa à l'entrée de la base de Davis. Elle était bien plus petite que celle du Kaiser, mais elle avait l'air confortable. Kari ouvrit la porte.

"Davis?"

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle entra, et vit Davis qui enroulait un morceau de tissu sur son poignet.

"Et bien, on s'est fait avoir?"

"Ah, la ferme! Si je te dis que c'est Leomon que je viens d'avoir, tu comprends?"

"Leomon? Quelle prise de choix... Je venais te dire qu'il y a rendez vous à la base du maître dans un peu moins d'une heure."

"En quel honneur?"

"On doit s'occuper des digisauveurs."

"Ah. J'y serai."

"Ok. A toute à l'heure!"

Kari retourna vers Nefertimon. 

"On va devoir trouver Tk, maintenant."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas très loin d'ici."

"Parfait! On devra pouvoir le retrouver facilement alors!"

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se posaient dans une forêt un peu endommagée.

"Et bien, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié..."

Deux ou trois digimon implorèrent leur aide, mais elles passèrent à côté sans rien faire.

"Kari? Venue admirer ce fabuleux spectacle?"

Kari leva les yeux et vit Tk sur un pic rocheux à quelques mètres d'elle. Il était sur Pégasumon et ils descendirent la rejoindre. Il avait l'air d'un véritable chevalier dans le soleil déjà couchant.

"C'est fabuleux, c'est vrai... mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça. Je venais te dire qu'il y avait un rendez-vous chez le Kaiser dans une demi heure, à propos des digisauveurs... Au fait, j'ai vu ton frangin aujourd'hui!"

"Ah ouais? Et comment il se porte?"

Nefertimon dédigivolva en Gatomon et monta avec Kari sur le dos de Pegasumon. Kari enroula avec affection ses bars autour de la taille de Tk. 

"Oh, tu aurais vu ça..." dit Kari, moqueuse. "On avait l'impression qu'il venait d'apprendre la mort de son cher petit frère."

"Ben, c'était à peu près ça, non?"

"Oh, mais tu n'es pas mort pour tout le monde..." répondit en faisant vicieusement glisser sa main sous son t-shirt. 

Ils se mirent à rire et s'envolèrent dans le couchant.

"Voilà mon plan pour capturer les digisauveurs. Je parle des digimon, bien sûr. Il faudra les prendre petits groupes par petits groupes. Deux par deux, par exemple. Nous ne devons pas sous-estimer leur force. Ce serait une grave erreur. Nous avons déjà Biyomon, ce qui est un début. Il nous en reste 5 à capturer. Il s'agit d'Agumon, de Gomamon, de Gabumon, de Tentomon et Palmon. Ils sont toujours ici, dans le digimonde, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir où ils se trouvent. Si par chance, vous tombez sur l'un d'entre eux, n'hésitez pas. Nous allons attendre leur offensive. Ils doivent préparer un plan en ce moment même. Je pense qu'ils vont essayer de tous s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous. Ils vont choisir une cible précise en fonction de leurs chances à la faire repasser dans leur camp."

A ces mots, tout le monde fit la grimace.

"Je pense qu'ils vont choisir soit Kari, soit Tk. Je pense plutôt à Kari. Mais je ne suis sûr de rien. Alors vous deux, vous resterez ensemble. Quant aux autres, qu'ils soient sur leur garde."

Le Kaiser marqua une pause.

"Quand toute cette affaire sera finie, il faudra que je vous voie, Tk et Kari."

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes à propos de chacun d'entre vous. Des histoires... d'ange, mais nous en reparlerons plus tard. Des questions?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais de Leomon?" demanda paresseusement Davis. La question choqua à moitié le Kaiser, mais il mit peu de temps à retrouver sa lucidité.

"Jolie prise. Amène la moi."

"Ok."

"Une dernière chose: laissez vos digivice allumés pour que vous soyez plus facilement repérables."

"Compris."

"Vous pouvez y aller."

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la salle. 

Le lendemain matin, Tai, Izzy, Matt et Joe apparurent sur une plage. 

"Kari et Tk sont ici, leurs digivice sont facilement repérables sur les nôtres!"

"Et si c'était un piège?" demanda le prudent Joe.

"C'en est sûrement un, mais - oh, regardez là bas!" s'exclama Tentomon.

Les autres regardèrent à l'horizon et virent une sorte de château sur un pic rocheux au-dessus de la mer. 

"Ils sont sûrement là!"

Tai se mit à courir vers le château, suivi de près par ses compagnons. Mais il fut stoppé net par une pierre qui s'écrasa dans le sol, juste devant lui, suivi de deux éclats de rire conjugués.

"Alors, on rend visite à son petit frère et sa petite soeur? Comme c'est touchant!"

Dans le ciel clair de l'aube volaient Nefertimon et Pegasumon, chacun chevauché par son partenaire.

"Allons-y, les gars!"

"Agumon, digivolve toi en... Greymon!"

"Gabumon, digivolve toi en... Garurumon!"

"Gomamon, digivolve toi en... Ikkakumon!"

"Tentomon, digivolve toi en... Kabuterimon!"

"Whoa, on est décidé à se battre? Je suppose que vous voulez nous ramener de force dans notre monde?"

Les coeurs de Tai et Matt se serrèrent. C'était vraiment douloureux de les regarder agir de telle sorte. 

"Très bien, allons-y! Je prends Garurumon et Ikkakumon!" cria Tk.

"Tu as un penchant pour la glace, dis moi?" 

Tk ricana. "J'ai bien le droit, non, après cette nuit?"

Kari explosa de rire.

"Ok, je m'occupe de Greymon et Kabuterimon!"

La bataille s'engagea. Les digimon-anges ne montraient aucune pitié face à leurs adversaires, et les autres, si: c'est pourquoi ils eurent vite fait de retourner à leur stade disciple. 

"Maintenant, Kari! Sur Agumon!"

"Lasso d'or!"

Les sabots des deux digimon se rencontrèrent et la corde jaune fonça sur Agumon. Le pauvre, trop fatigué pour résister, fut bientôt enlacé et emporter.

"Je te le laisse!"

Kari envoya aussitôt une spirale infernale sur Agumon, au grand désespoir de Tai, qui poussa un cri horrible.

"Faites quelque chose!"

"Mais nos digimon sont épuisés!"

Déjà, Nefertimon et Pegasumon envoyaient leur lasso d'or vers Gabumon.

"Noooon!" cria Matt, mais c'était déjà trop tard et d'un coup de spirale infernale, il était à son petit frère. Ce fut bientôt le tour de Tentomon et Gomamon, et leurs partenaires n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour les protéger.

"Merci beaucoup! A la prochaine!" salua Kari en s'envolant avec Tk. Ils disparurent dans le ciel. 

"J'espère que les filles auront eu plus de chances que nous..."

"Tai, je pense que nous devrions rentrer pour repenser un nouveau plan."

"Ok, on y va."

Les quatre garçons retournèrent chez eux, la tête basse. En atterrissant dans la salle d'ordinateur du collège des autres digisauveurs, ils tombèrent sur Sora et Mimi. Elles pleuraient. 

"Oh non, pas vous aussi..."

Ce soir dans le digimonde, l'ambiance était à la fête. On entendait des éclats de rire provenant d'un pic rocheux surplombant la mer. 

Dans une grande pièce du château de Kari, tous les dirigeants de ce monde étaient réunis, et chacun écoutait avec délice les Kari, Tk ou Yolei parler de leurs affrontements avec les piteux digisauveurs. 

"Maintenant qu'on a tous leurs digimon, on va bien s'amuser!"

"Parce qu'on ne s'amusait pas avant?"

"Si, mais ce ne sera pas pareil! Ce sera encore mieux! On pourra se foutre de la tête des grands comme on le voudra!"

Nouvel éclat de rire général. Le Kaiser fit signe à Tk et Kari de venir avec lui.

"Voilà ce que je voulais vous dire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il s'agit d'une affaire d'anges. Vos digimon sont de type ange. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est à vous qu'ils ont été donné."

"On est peut-être des anges aussi, qui sait?"

"Exactement!"

Les yeux de Kari s'agrandirent en choc. Elle avait dit ça pour plaisanter, et ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que ce soit vrai!

"Exactement?"

"Oui, exactement!"

"C'est impossible!"

"Non, c'est tout à fait possible!"

"Aaaaattends. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, être un ange?"

"Vous voyez l'image?"

"De jolies ailes dans le dos?"

"Pas que ça. Il y a aussi des pouvoirs psychiques à la clé."

"Yes! C'est cool!"

"Mais... il y a un problème."

"Et quel est ce problème?"

"Quand vous passerez sous le statut d'ange, vous risquez de redevenir bons."

"Détail non négligeable."

"Combien de chances?"

"60/40. 60 de redevenir bons."

"Est-ce que ça vaut le coup?"

"Je pense que oui."

"Bon, et bien il faut essayer. Comment on peut devenir des anges?"

"Il suffit de faire digivolver vos partenaires en tenant votre digioeuf bien serré contre vous."

"Facile. On essaye?"

"C'est ok avec moi."

Deux minutes après, Tk et Kari avaient tout expliqué aux autres, et se tenaient prêt à tenter le coup.

"Patamon, digivolve toi en... Pegasumon!"

"Gatomon digivolve toi en... Nefertimon!"

Une immense lumière blanche illumina la salle et aveugla les spectateurs, puis l'éclairage tourna au noir total, puis revint à ses couleurs initiales. Le souffle coupé, le Kaiser, Yolei, Davis et Cody observaient la scène.


	5. Solutions

Chapitre 5: Solutions

"Incroyable! Je vole!" s'exclama Tk. Il avait maintenant deux magnifiques ailes grises-oranges dans le dos et faisait des loopings dans l'air. Il se posa par terre près de ses compagnons, qui le regardaient comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme. Seul le Kaiser avait l'air calme et satisfait.

"Et, mais Kari..."

Kari, elle, ne bougeait pas. Elle restait suspendue dans le vide, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas une paire d'aile comme Tk. Elle en avait 4. Et elles étaient translucides.

"La transformation s'est mal passée pour Kari!"

Tk reprit son envol, et s'arrêta juste devant elle. 

"Kari? Kari?"

Elle ne répondait toujours pas. On aurait dit qu'elle brillait légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle?"

"Je crois qu'elle a failli redevenir comme avant, mais qu'elle s'en est empêchée au dernier moment. Mais regardez: c'est un archange!"

"Je crois qu'elle est coincée entre les deux camps... il faut la sortir de là! Nefertimon! Dédigivolve toi!"

Dans un flash, Nefertimon devint Gatomon, et Kari redevint comme avant. Tk la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient à présent fermés et elle dormait. 

"Pourquoi Kari est-elle un archange, et moi un ange?"

"Parce qu'elle a le symbole de la lumière, je pense. La lumière est supérieure à l'espoir."

"Je crois que nous en avons vu assez pour ce soir. Il est temps de rentrer!" annonça Tk. "Je vais rester ici, veiller sur Kari et lui demander ce qui s'est passé. Je vous enverrai les nouvelles."

Pegasumon redevint Patamon et les ailes de Tk disparurent. 

"Je me demande bien ce qui a pu lui arriver..." murmura t'il en regardant Kari assoupie dans ses bras.

Le Kaiser retourna dans sa base avec Yolei, Cody et leurs digimon pour tirer cette affaire au clair, en utilisant les ordinateurs bien sûr. Davis retourna dans ses montagnes, à cheval sur Raidramon. Tk resta seul avec Patamon et Gatomon. Kari se reposait dans sa chambre.

"Alors Gatomon, tu as une idée de ce qui est arrivé à Kari tout à l'heure? Pourquoi sa transformation n'était pas correcte?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais en tous cas ça m'a coûté pas mal d'énergie! C'était comme si on me prenait du sang. Je me sentais drainée de mes pouvoirs."

"Bizarre, moi j'ai rien ressenti de pareil!" dit Patamon.

"Mais comme le Kaiser l'a dit très justement, elle devait hésiter entre le bien et le mal. Heureusement que nous l'avons tiré de ce dilemme!"

"Nous devrions tous aller nous reposer. Cette journée a été longue!"

"Mais très amusante!"

Un moment plus tard, les lumières du château étaient éteintes et il était plongé dans le silence, sauf les petits bruits des Numémon aux corvées.

Le lendemain matin, Tk se leva le premier. Il bailla un bon, coup, et Kari envahit aussitôt ses pensées. Il bondit dans sa chambre, et vit qu'elle se frottait les yeux. 

"Kari? Tu vas bien?"

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"Oui mais... il y a un grand vide dans ma mémoire. Je me souviens avoir tenu le digioeuf tout près de moi et... me réveiller ici."

"Oh non, on espérait que tu nous éclairerais un peu..."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Tk lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Kari avait du mal à le croire. Elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, rien ne revenait. Elle envoya un mail aux autres en leur disant qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Yolei lui répondit qu'eux n'avaient rien trouvé en ce qui concernait sa transformation. On conclut qu'elle balançait seulement entre le bien et le mal, et qu'un autre essai aurait lieu, mais plus tard.

Un Numémon arriva tout essoufflé dans la pièce.

"Reine Kari, un visiteur pour vous." déclara t-il en se courbant.

Kari regarda Tk, confuse.

"Un visiteur? Les autres ne se donneraient pas cette peine et entreraient! Alors, qui est-ce?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Ton grand frère, ça se trouve!" 

Son visage s'illumina d'un coup. "Tu crois?"

Elle courut hors de sa chambre et s'en alla accueillir son visiteur. C'était bien Tai.

Il avait l'air complètement abattu et désespéré. Il y avait un voile gris sur ses yeux habituellement si brillants.

"Quelle surprise!"

"Hum... Kari..."

"Si tu es venu ici pour essayer de me convaincre que je fais des choses pas belles et que tu veux que je redevienne gentille, ce n'est pas la peine!"

"Je n'ai encore rien dit!"

"C'était à titre préventif..."

Il soupira.

"Qui habite ici avec toi?"

"Personne, sauf Tk occasionnellement... pourquoi?"

"Pour rien. Merci, au revoir!"

Il lui tourna le dos et s'en fut, laissant Kari perplexe.

Ailleurs dans le digimonde... un Gazimon fit interruption dans une salle sombre bourrée de matériel informatique. Il fit une révérence.

"Miss Yolei, il y a un visiteur pour vous."

"Un visiteur? Je crois que je vais y aller."

"Remet lui la tête entre les deux oreilles, si c'est un de tes vieux copains."

"Aucun problème, chéri!"

Et elle disparut, le Gazimon sur ses talons. Yolei traversa rapidement le couloir qui la séparait de l'entrée de la base, ses cheveux voletant avec chacun de ses mouvements. Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit que c'était Tai qui l'attendait. 

"Comment as-tu trouvé notre base?"

"Tu as oublié d'éteindre ton digivice." répondit-il dans une voix lente et monotone, comme si c'était la dernière des évidences, ce qui mit Yolei de mauvaise humeur. 

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?"

Tai se mit à pleurer.

"Je voulais juste vous dire que nous sommes désolés de ce qui arrive, et que nous ne nous mettrons plus en travers de votre route."

Yolei fut surprise. Eux, abandonner? C'était impensable!

Tai sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'approcha de son visage, mais soudain il le mit sous le nez de Yolei, qui sentit aussitôt des vapeurs lui monter au cerveau et s'évanouit. Tai donna un coup de poing sur la tête du Gazimon qui ne put donner l'alerte, souleva Yolei et l'emporta en courant à travers l'épaisse forêt qui servait de voisinage à la base du Kaiser. Le temps que le Gazimon se réveille, il était déjà loin. Il courut chercher son maître. 

"Maître, votre fiancée vient d'être kidnappée!"

"QUOI? C'est une mauvaise blague!"

"Si! Ce type avec une grosse touffe de cheveux sur la tête lui a mit un mouchoir sous le nez et moi, j'ai eu un sérieux coup de poing sur la tête... quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là!"

Le Kaiser se leva, et courut à l'entrée de sa base. Il renifla une odeur caractéristique.

"Chloroforme... Ils ont osé... Ils ont osé prendre ma Kaiserine... et bien ils vont me le payer!"

Un bruit familier attira son attention. Il retourna à son ordinateur, et ouvrit son mail.

"Nous échangeons Yolei contre tous nos digimon, Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Palmon et Biyomon."

Un rictus poussa sur le visage de l'empereur.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir..."

Message envoyé! Et maintenant, retrouver d'où provenait ce mail... Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes, et il brandit son digivice devant lui, se laissant engloutir vers un monde où il n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines.

Yolei se remit enfin de sa torpeur, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait n'était qu'un épais voile de brume. Elle entendit des voix autour d'elle, mais ne pouvait pas encore mettre de noms dessus. Elle voulu bouger mais découvrit qu'elle était solidement attachée aux épaules, aux poignets, aux chevilles et aux genoux sur une chaise. Elle entendit une voix dire: "Attention, elle se réveille!", et l'image devint plus nette. Le visage de Joe était penché sur le sien.

"Bien dormi, chère impératrice?"

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là?"

"Tu as été victime d'un... voyons, comment dire... kidnapping!"

"Quoi? Vous avez osé... craignez la colère du Kaiser..."

"Il a répondu!" dit Izzy.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

"Juste: "c'est ce qu'on va voir..." Vous croyez qu'on a eu raison d'emmener Yolei dans notre monde? On ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble dans celui-ci!"

"C'est juste, mais comme il a déserté son propre monde, je ne crois pas qu'il va vouloir y retourner..."

"Il est peut-être temps de changer vos convictions..." dit Yolei, souriante.

"Elle me dégoûte. Oser sortir avec cet infâme type!"

Yolei grimaça. Mimi.

"Premièrement ce type n'est pas infâme, c'est toi qui est infâme! Et deuxièmement, je fais ce que je veux! Troisièmement, on en as déjà parlé hier, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en rediscuter!"

Le silence suivit. Mimi, Izzy et Joe étaient trop interloqués par le ton si autoritaire qu'elle utilisait qu'ils n'osaient pas répliquer. Yolei en profita pour regarder un peu où elle était. Elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. C'était... une chambre. De garçon. Et vu l'ordre, c'était soit celle de Joe, soit celle d'Izzy.

"Je peux au moins savoir à qui appartient ce merveilleux endroit?"

"Pfou, peu importe. Tu es chez moi." répondit Izzy. 

"Izzy? Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir!" appela sa mère.

"Bougez pas, j'expédie ça et j'arrive!" Il se leva, enleva le verrou de sa chambre, ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un jeune garçon qu'il avait déjà vu avant, mais il n'arrivait pas à replacer un nom dessus. Des cheveux bleus, raides, qui lui atteignaient presque les épaules... Mais si! C'était le génie, Ken Ichijouji!

"Bonjour! Tu es bien Izzy, le génie de la programmation sur ordinateur?"

"Ben en parlant de génie..."

Ken soupira. 

"Tu es très populaire dans mon école." reprit Ken. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'apprendre deux ou trois trucs..."

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Izzy et vit que sa mère était occupée ailleurs. Il sortit alors un petit objet blanc de sa poche et le plaça sans ménagement sur la figure d'Izzy, qui eut tôt fait de tomber dans les pommes. Il amortit sa chute pour que le bruit ne prévienne personne, passa au-dessus de son corps inerte et, le mouchoir en main, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit Joe et Mimi, avec Yolei attachée sur sa chaise. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

"Izzy vient d'avoir un malaise! Venez vite!"

Il fit mine d'apercevoir Yolei seulement.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais Izzy a besoin d'aide!"

Mimi et Joe se précipitèrent dans le couloir, et Ken dans la chambre. Il eut vite fait de libérer Yolei, qui le remercia avec un gentil baiser. 

"Tu sais que tu es mignon avec cette coiffure?"

"Bien sûr! Je suis la perfection même!"

Cette remarque fit rire Yolei, et elle frotta ses poignets endoloris. Ken montra son digivice noir à l'ordinateur, et ils firent absorbés dans le monde digital. Joe et Mimi, portant Izzy, venaient d'entrer dans la chambre. Ken leur avait fait un petit clin d'oeil avant de disparaître.

"Nous nous sommes fait avoir! C'était l'empereur!"

"Le Kaiser est le génie Ken Ichijouji, qui a disparu depuis des mois!"

"J'ai peur, Izzy. Il va se venger de nous sur nos digimon!"

"C'est de la provocation. Pure et simple. Il y va de notre honneur de répliquer."

"La prochaine fois qu'ils viendront, ils auront un beau comité d'accueil... composé de Metalgarurumon et de Wargreymon.... On va s'amuser..."

"Quelle bonne idée... Et après, on les mettra dans une petite cellule?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"S'il te plaît!"

"Bon, d'accord."

"Youpi!"

Que la vie était belle dans le digimonde... 

Mais un peu Moins dans son monde jumeau. 

"Tai, il faut que l'on fasse quelque chose! On ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés! Nos digimon sont en mauvaise posture. Nos amis sont en mauvaise posture. Nous devons agir!"

"Mais je veux bien, Sora, mais ce serait de la folie! Vas-y, toi, dans le digimonde! Vas-y sans protection contre les digimon contrôlés par des spirales infernales! Vas-y, tu y reverras Biyomon, mais cette fois-ci elle n'hésitera pas à te blesser! Tu veux aller voir Yolei, Davis, Cody, Tk et Kari? Tu peux y aller! Tu seras tellement déprimée de voir encore une fois ce qu'ils sont devenus qu'on aura besoin de plusieurs semaines pour te remettre!"

"Tu ne veux pas y aller, parce que tu as peur de souffrir! C'est de la lâcheté!"

"Non! Je ne veux pas y aller parce que je ne vois pas comment les raisonner!"

"Qui parle de les résonner?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Izzy?"

"Et bien, il s'avère que ce que Yolei nous a raconté est juste. Si nous les raisonnons, nous mettons en péril notre monde, ainsi que le digimonde; si nous ne les raisonnons pas, seul le digimonde sera touché. C'est déjà un progrès. Mais si en plus on les empêche d'agir, il n'y aura aucune conséquence!"

"Donc tu veux dire qu'on va aller les attraper, les bâillonner, les ficeler et les jeter en prison jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours?"

"Euh... Je n'avais pas vraiment vu cette affaire sous cette perspective..."

"Déjà, si on voulait le faire, on ne pourrait pas. Alors en plus qu'on aura certainement pas le courage de le faire..."

"Tu as vu avec quelle facilité on a eu Yolei?"

"Tu as vu avec quelle facilité elle est retournée chez elle?"

"On n'a qu'à recommencer la même chose avec Ken, cette fois! Sans leader, le groupe sera perdu!"

"Hé, pas bête..."

"Alors, je récapitule. D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous nous emparons de Ken. Nous l'enfermons quelque part dans le digimonde et nous attendons la réaction des autres. Ensuite?"

"Et bien... nous attrapons tous les autres."

"Et ensuite?"

Seul le silence répondit à Sora. 

"Vous voyez bien, votre plan n'a pas d'issue." reprit-elle. "Nous n'aurons jamais le coeur à les laisser enfermés toute leur vie."

"Mais alors, que faire?"

"Il y aurait bien un autre moyen." dit Izzy, doucement.

"Et c'est quoi, ce moyen?"

Izzy hésita. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire part ou non à ses amis de ce moyen. Mais il lui semblait être le meilleur possible.

"Alors?"

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Nous ne l'utiliserons jamais, de toute façon."

"Allez, dit!"

"Non non! Je viens de réaliser que c'était inutile. On ferait mieux de se concentrer sur un autre plan."

"Tu as contacté Gennaï?"

"Non, pas encore."

"Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

Pliant sous l'agressivité de Tai, Izzy se connecta à l'ordinateur de Gennai et envoya un mail, demandant un dialogue avec lui de toute urgence. Cinq minutes plus tard, son visage apparut sur l'écran.

"Et bien mes petits, je me demandais combien de temps j'allais attendre avant que vous me contactiez. Heureusement que je n'étais pas parti pêcher, héhé..."

"Gennai, on a un gros problème!"

"Je sais, je sais, mes enfants. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes les envoyés spéciaux et moi le correspondant local. Je sais tout bien plus vite que vous."

"Alors que devons-nous faire?"

"Et bien, à moins d'aller corriger quelques erreurs du passé, vous ne pouvez rien faire!"

"Des erreurs du passé? Mais on ne peut pas remonter le temps!"

"C'est bien là le problème! Je peux à la rigueur vous dire ce qui a causé tout ceci, mais je ne peux même pas vous le montrer. Il me faudrait la petite Kari pour ça, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle consente à se laisser habiter une fois de plus..."

"Alors dites!"

"Tout ceci ne vous avanceras à rien mais je veux bien vous l'expliquer, ça me passera le temps. Vous voyez, ce jeune garçon que vous appelez le Kaiser s'appelle en réalité Ken Ichijouji. Si vous étiez plus vieux, vous vous rappelleriez de son grand frère, Sam Ichijouji. Lui aussi était un génie, et il avait une réputation aussi étendue que celle de Ken aujourd'hui. Mais il est mort à 11 ans dans un accident de voiture, en protégeant son petit frère. Ce petit génie était un digisauveur comme vous, mais n'a pas eu hélas le temps d'accomplir sa mission. Il est mort avant d'avoir pu aller au camp d'où vous vous êtes envolés pour le digimonde."

"C'est une triste histoire..."

"Son petit frère Ken a été très déprimé par la mort de Sam. Il est allé un jour dans le digimonde, et avec un autre garçon qu'il a rencontré là bas, ils ont vaincu grâce à leurs digimon respectifs un mauvais digimon. Mais en protégeant son ami contre une de ses attaques, Ken s'est fait infecté par une sorte d'implant qui libérait les capacités de son cerveau. Depuis son retour dans son monde, Ken n'a cessé de devenir de plus en plus intelligent et a égalé son frère à son âge. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la mort de son frère a prit le dessus sur lui et il a décidé de prendre d'assaut le digimonde."

"Alors, si on remontait dans le passé et si on évitait ce terrible accident de voiture, il n'y aurait pas d'empereur des digimon, donc plus de menace, donc plus de digisauveurs?"

"Exactement!"

"Le problème est... que nous ne pouvons pas remonter le temps."

Gennai soupira.

"Nous sommes dans une impasse. Nous ne pouvons rien faire."

Izzy savait maintenant que sa solution était la seule possible. Il rassembla tout son courage, et prit la parole.

"Moi, je sais comment finir toutes ces horreurs dans le digimonde."

"C'est ce que tu ne voulais pas dire tout à l'heure?"

"Oui. Je veux tout le monde ici, et le plus vite possible! Allez chercher les autres!"

Tai et Sora partirent en vitesse chercher les autres. Izzy se retourna vers l'écran, où Gennai le fixait, un peu pâle.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas..."

"J'ai peur que ce soit le seul moyen."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour..."

"C'est une raison. Un monde est en jeu, Gennai. La fin justifie les moyens."

Le vieil homme se résigna.

"Bien. Faites comme vous voulez. Mais pensez-y bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit."

L'écran s'éteignit, et Izzy resta seul avec sa réflexion. Mais déjà, plusieurs personnes entraient dans la pièce. Il sourit vaguement. 

"Asseyez-vous. Je connais le moyen de sauver le digimonde."

Joe, Sora, Matt, Tai, et Mimi qui était encore au Japon à cause des événements obéirent devant l'attitude inhabituelle d'Izzy. Il s'assit également.

"Vous vous souvenez, Yolei nous as dit que comme nous étions deux vagues de digisauveurs trop rapprochées, il en fallait une du mauvais côté, et une autre du bon."

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

"Pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, il faut que l'une des deux équipes disparaisse."

**************************

Tournant de l'histoire intéressant... je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, ou l'avant-dernier. Bientôt la fin!!!


	6. Sacrifice

Chapitre 6: Sacrifice

Le reste des digisauveurs fixa Izzy d'un regard blanc.

"Tu veux dire qu'il faut qu'on les..."

"Ce sera eux. Ou nous."

"Est-ce que les digimon devront mourir, eux aussi?"

"Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Si nous réussissons à libérer leurs partenaires humains, ils suivront."

"Alors il faudrait que... que l'on se suicide, c'est ça que tu veux dire?"

"A moins que l'un de vous ait le cran d'aller assassiner tous les autres, c'est la dernière solution!"

Mimi se leva, l'air grave, mais pas prête à se laisser aller.

"Que sont six vies comparées à tout un monde? Nous n'avons plus de rôle à jouer en tant que digisauveurs. La relève est là. Notre présence n'est plus indispensable."

Elle se tourna vers Izzy.

"Si tu me jures qu'ils redeviendrons bons, alors je le ferais."

"Nous sommes six. Ils sont six. Si chacun meurt pour un des autres, je garantis qu'ils seront tous sauvés. Je sais que c'est un choix difficile à faire, mais nous devons y réfléchir ensemble, et prendre une décision ensemble."

Tai et Matt s'échangèrent un regard entendu. Eux avaient une raison valable d'accepter. Même si sauver leurs frère ou soeur coûtait très cher, ils le feraient.

"C'est ok avec moi."

"Moi aussi."

Ne manquait plus que Joe et Sora, qui hésitaient toujours.

"Si c'est vraiment la seule solution..."

"Comme Mimi l'a dit très justement tout à l'heure, c'est six vies contre la survie d'un monde. Je pense que ça vaut le coup."

"Mais vous êtes prêts à mourir, comme ça? Vous réalisez tout ce que vous perdez? Tout ce que vous ne vivrez jamais? Tous ces rêves que vous avez... Nous sommes jeunes, nous avons encore toute la vie devant nous! Et nous ferons souffrir nos proches!"

"Sora, si nous ne le faisons pas, tu imagines un peu les conséquences? Regarde l'état du digimonde, après seulement une semaine? Tu imagines le nombre de digimon qui seront tués?"

"Les digimon renaissent. Pas nous."

"Tu regretteras de ne pas avoir aidé ces digimon à se sortir de ce règne de terreur. Et qui sait, il y a deux filles, qui pourront très bien avoir des enfants, et ainsi s'installera une dynastie d'horreurs sur le digimonde! Et intelligents comme ils sont, ils vont trouver un moyen de limiter voire de stopper les renaissances des digimon, et puis ensuite d'en envoyer deux ou trois sur Terre, qui sait? Et là, tu vois ce qui se passera? Exactement ce qui est arrivé il y a une semaine. D'autres digisauveurs vont naître, bien trop tôt, ce qui créera encore plus de problème! Alors que si nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, et d'autres vies ne seront plus en jeu!"

Sora baissa la tête, interloquée par le discours d'Izzy. Ses mots avaient achevé de la convaincre. 

"Très bien."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa dans la pièce. Il fallait maintenant décider de où quand, comment, et personne n'avait le courage de commencer. 

"Je suggère... que nous écrivions chacun une lettre à celui où celle que l'on sauve." dit timidement Mimi.

"Accepté. Je prends Tk." fit Matt rapidement.

"Pour moi, ce sera Kari." répondit Tai.

"Je crois que je vais écrire à Yolei." décréta Mimi.

"Je me charge de Davis." proposa Izzy.

"Moi de Cody." ajouta Joe. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Sora. 

"Très bien, je m'occupe du Kai- de Ken." rectifia t-elle en souriant.

"Rendez-vous demain matin ici. Vous avez une journée pour... faire vos adieux. A demain."

Ils se séparèrent. 

Le lendemain matin, chacun avait emmené son enveloppe. Tous les digisauveurs avaient les yeux rouges, l'air épuisé. Probablement, aucun n'avait dormi cette nuit. Mais ils avaient l'air déterminés.

"Très bien. Nous allons poser ces lettres quelque part où elles seront protégées et nous allons envoyer un digimon prévenir nos amis qu'elles les attendent. Je propose de les faire avaler à Whamon. Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée?"

Les autres ne dirent rien, alors Izzy ouvrit une porte vers le digimonde, et tous se firent engloutir une dernière fois dans le digimonde. Après avoir croisé Whamon et lui avoir confié les enveloppes, Izzy guida tout le monde vers une falaise rocheuse dont on ne voyait pas le fond. A l'évidence, il n'y avait que de la pierre en dessous, ou peut-être un cours d'eau. Mais la hauteur était largement suffisante. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Les digisauveurs s'alignèrent, se prirent les mains. Mimi et Sora laissèrent échapper quelques larmes.

"Pour le digimonde..." murmura Tai.

"Pour Davis!"

"Pour Cody!"

"Pour Yolei!"

"Pour Ken!"

"Pour Kari!"

Ces dernières paroles prononcées, ils s'élancèrent dans le vide. Leurs voix retentirent en un écho dans la montagne, et s'amplifièrent. Elles devinrent toujours plus fortes, et bientôt partout dans le digimonde on les entendit.

Le Kaiser et ses associés étaient en réunion, comme tous les vendredis soir, quand soudainement chacun se tordit de douleur et se mit à briller d'une vive lueur blanche. Leurs vêtements sombres disparurent et laissèrent place à leurs habits habituels. Même l'empereur retrouva son uniforme gris. Une seconde plus tard, la douleur était passée. Mais chacun réalisait avec horreur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Kari se mit debout la première, et regarda les autres en confusion. Bientôt, tout le monde suivit.

"Attendez, comment est-ce possible?"

Les yeux de Ken se remplirent de larmes, et il couvrit son visage de ses mains.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule explication. Ils... ils sont..."

"Qui ça, ils?"

Ken leva son doigt vers Tk et Kari.

"Nos frères? Les digisauveurs?"

Ken fit oui de la tête.

"Ils se sont sacrifiés pour que nous redevenions bons..."

"Comment ça, sacrifiés?"

Kari venait à peine de ressentir son immense culpabilité, les choses abominables qu'elle et les autres avaient faites. Ses amis étaient dans le même état de choc qu'elle.

"Sacrifiés..."

Ken n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Il bafouillait des syllabes incompréhensibles, jusqu'à ce que le mot sorte, haut et clair.

"Ils sont morts! C'était le seul moyen de nous faire redevenir ce que nous sommes maintenant! Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour ils le découvrirait, et encore moins qu'il le feraient"

C'est alors qu'une voix parla dans leur tête.

"C'est Whamon. Venez me voir, j'ai un cadeau pour vous. De la part de vos aînés."

Kari attrapa Gatomon, tremblante. 

"Digivolvez-vous, il faut qu'on y aille au plus vite!"

Deux minutes plus tard, le groupe d'enfants en pleurs volaient à toute vitesse vers l'endroit indiqué par Whamon. Quand enfin ils y arrivèrent, ils reconnurent immédiatement la grande baleine bleue et noire.

"Entrez, les enfants. Entrez..."

Il ouvrit grand sa gueule et ils s'y précipitèrent. Ils couraient à perdre haleine dans le ventre de Whamon jusqu'à apercevoir des petites choses blanches. Ken en ramassa une.

"Pour Davis, de la part d'Izzy."

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Davis la prit et tomba à genoux, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le supporter. Il était, comme les autres, submergés d'une immense culpabilité. Bientôt, chacun eu son enveloppe, et su qui s'était sacrifié pour lui ou elle. Ken fut surpris de trouver une enveloppe pour lui. 

"Après tout ce que j'ai fait... je ne la mérite pas!"

D'un accord muer, les six digisauveurs s'assirent en cercle, et s'arrêtèrent de sangloter quelques instants. Le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait à lire. 

Kari ouvrit l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes. En dépliant le papier, elle reconnut l'écriture de Tai, ce qui la fit trembler. Gatomon s'assit sur ses genoux.

__

Chère Kari,

Je sais qu'au moment précis où tu liras cette lettre, tu seras redevenue ma petite soeur. La petite fille en rose à laquelle je tiens plus que tout au monde. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de donner ma vie pour la tienne - non, n'y pense pas. N'y pense même pas. Si je suis mort, c'est pour que tu vives, alors n'y pense même pas. Tu veux pas rendre ton grand frère triste, n'est-ce pas? Alors reprend confiance en toi. Tu es forte, et tu peux le faire. C'est une épreuve, j'en suis conscient, mais tu dois la surmonter. Fais-le au moins pour moi! Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi. Je te la souhaite heureuse et remplie de bonheur. Fais attention à ce que tu fais avec Tk, parce que je serais plus là pour te couver comme avant! J'ai demandé à ... quelqu'un de veiller sur toi pour moi. Je t'aime, Kari, et sache que je serai toujours avec toi. Tai

Kari referma la lettre et la serra contre son coeur. Davis, soutenu par Veemon, trouva enfin le courage de lire la sienne.

_Davis,_

Je sais bien que toi et moi n'avons pas été relativement proche, mais je te connais assez bien pour te dire que, en ce moment-même, tu t'en veux à mort pour tout ce que tu as fait. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose: ces montagnes de données que nous appelons digimon sont prêts à vous pardonner ce que vous avez fait si vous effacez tout, et redonnez au monde digital son aspect originel. Il y aura encore d'autres épreuves pour vous, car vous êtes les digisauveurs, et vous allez les surmonter ensemble, en mémoire de vos aînés qui n'avaient plus leur place dans ce monde. Alors tu vas vite fait bien fait retrouver ton sens de l'humour et tu vas veiller sur Kari, c'est Tai qui te le demande. T'emballe pas, ce qu'il entend par là, c'est une affection de frère! Il a ajouté: "mais qu'il la touche pas, ou alors..." Alors si tu veux pas avoir un fantôme sur le dos, tient tes distances! Tu es leur leader, tu dois faire épreuve de courage. Alors n'abandonne jamais! Ton ami, Izzy

Ce fut au tour de Cody et d'Armadillomon.

__

Mon petit Cody.

Non, ne crie pas, "je ne suis pas petit!" parce que tu l'es. Tu es très jeune, et tu vas encore vivre longtemps. Cette lettre a pour but d'enlever un peu de culpabilité sur tes épaules. Tu vois, moi aussi quand j'ai donné plein d'aspirine à mon chien et qu'il en a été très malade, je me suis senti coupable. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai décidé de devenir médecin. Bon, d'accord, c'est pas aussi grave que ce qui est arrivé dans le digimonde, mais dramatise pas les choses! Tout finit toujours par s'arranger. C'est comme quand tu écris au stylo plume. Tu peux effacer les fautes que tu as faites. Mais tu ne pourras jamais les effacer de ta mémoire, c'est vrai. Alors pose un voile dessus. Va faire du Kendo pour te détendre. Retourne siroter du jus de pruneau avec ton grand père, et essaie malgré toi de ne plus y penser. Et souviens toi de toujours aller là où tu en as envie, et pas là où de mauvais sentiments te portent. Bon courage pour toute la vie - Joe

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur l'écriture de Mimi, et Hawkmon l'effaça.

__

Yolei, 

Avant toute chose, je te pardonne pour m'avoir prit Palmon et m'avoir insultée. Je sais que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Tu était une méchante fille, qui maintenant est partie pour toujours. Toi, Yolei, tu vas utiliser à présent ta vie pour servir les digimon. Chacun son tour. J'espère que tu seras heureuse, que tu trouveras enfin un garçon qui te fait pas simplement craquer comme tous les autres mais que tu aimes vraiment. Et surtout ne colore pas tes cheveux, ils sont magnifiques comme ça. Yolei, tu as une personnalité fantastique, alors ne laisse pas ce qui vient de t'arriver te gâcher la vie. Tu m'entends? Je veux que tu vive heureuse! Et que ta vie soit pleine de bons moments! Je veux que tu te marie, et que tu aie des enfants! C'est un ordre! Je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu vive, avec cette personnalité que j'admire. Alors j'espère que tu vas prendre ce que je te dis en considération et mener une vie agréable en oubliant un peu tes problèmes dans le digimonde. Je veillerai sur toi - Mimi

Tk se laissa tomber sur le dos et Patamon se coucha sur son ventre, pour qu'ils puissent lire ensemble.

_Petit frère, _

Quand tu liras ces mots, j'espère que tes yeux bleus brilleront d'un éclat de regret et non plus de haine. Je les aime, tes yeux, ils me rappellent les miens. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ait des ailes - tu serais vraiment un ange descendu sur terre? C'est peut-être lié à ton digimon, mais pourquoi pas Kari, alors? Ah, je me pose trop de questions. Je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais pour t'encourager à vivre une vie meilleure que celle que tu pourrais espérer après une telle chute. Je suis seulement allé dans la grotte de noirceur, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu as ressenti, mais je peux te dire que, derrière les apparences, tu as toujours été un petit frère idéal pour moi. Tu étais gentil, pas capricieux... un vrai petit ange. Et les anges méritent d'être heureux. Alors je suis allé répéter avec mon groupe, et je t'ai dédicacé ce dernier concert, pour que tu trouves la paix, avec ton passé sur la conscience. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie pour le passé. C'est le passé, c'est révolu, c'est fini! Et même si tu ne peux pas être aussi cool que moi, tu dois quand même essayer et prendre les choses comme elles sont. Sinon, comment veux-tu faire pour faire un joli petit couple avec Kari? Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde - ton grand frère qui t'aime, Matt

Ken observait son nom écrit sur l'enveloppe blanche. C'est une écriture de fille... pensa t'il. Il l'ouvrit doucement, s'attendant à y voir des reproches immenses, et les méritant bien. Wormon se glissa timidement vers lui, et à sa grande surprise, Ken lui caressa gentiment la tête.

__

Ken, 

Tu ne me connais pas. Je suis Sora, et j'ai le symbole de l'amour, dont je compte bien me servir maintenant. Gennai m'a raconté ta petite histoire, et je l'ai trouvée très triste. Moi j'ai perdu mon père. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Je n'aurais pas la prétention de comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je veux simplement t'aider à surmonter ton passé et de t'accrocher au futur. Regarde toi bien en face, Ken Ichijouji. Tu as peut-être fait des choses horribles, mais maintenant tu as cinq amis qui ont tous besoin de soutien et de confort. Ce n'est pas ta faute s'ils soufrent maintenant. Ce n'est pas ta faute si Sam est mort. C'est la faute du hasard. Du destin. Lui aussi est mort pour te sauver la vie, alors tu comprends ce que j'ai fait? C'est pour te libérer que j'ai sauté dans le vide. Et à l'heure qu'il est, j'aurai sûrement rejoint ton frère, et nous te regarderons lire ce petit mot. Je sais que tu te sens plus coupable, et coupable de la culpabilité des autres, mais ils sont prêts à te pardonner. Et pour venir jusqu'ici, tu as bien dû grimper sur le dos de Raidramon, j'en suis sûre. Davis sera certainement le premier à t'accueillir à bras ouverts. Yolei pas très loin derrière. Et ensemble, vous êtes les digisauveurs, n'oublie jamais ça. Il y a une équipe dont tu fais partie, où on a besoin de toi. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas ta faute, même si c'est dur. Tu as été un pion du destin. Et si jamais l'envie te viendrai de venir rejoindre ton frère, je t'en défends, parce que c'est pour toi que lui et moi sommes partis au ciel. Alors tu dois vivre, et vivre heureux. Tu es un génie, tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Mais pas un gâchis. Tu dois être heureux. Fais-le pour Sam. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu que tu sois. Heureux. Il sera toujours avec toi, et moi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais que tu es bon. Tu possède le symbole de la gentillesse. Alors mérite le! Avec tout l'amour de mon symbole - Sora

Ken ne revenait pas de ce qu'il avait lu. Quelqu'un qui voyait vraiment le bien en lui - c'était la première. Et elle avait deviné juste. Il était bien monté sur Raidramon pour venir jusqu'ici. C'est alors que germa une idée géniale dans l'esprit du génie. Il se tourna vers Kari, qui pleurait silencieusement, serrant un morceau de papier blanc froissé contre son coeur.

"Kari... je sais que tu peux pas me regarder à présent, mais écoute moi..."

Kari leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa. Elle venait de lui prouver qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ken fut traversé par toute la bonté dans son regard. 

"Kari, tu es un archange. Tu peux aller là haut et essayer de les sauver."

Kari n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça. Elle reprit le contrôle d'elle même, et hocha la tête. Elle essaya de se mettre debout mais échoua misérablement. 

"Je n'y arriverai pas seule..."

"Je vais t'aider." dit Tk. Chacun sortit son digioeuf, et Patamon et Gatomon se digvolvèrent. Il poussa deux ailes blanches dans le dos de Tk et quatre dans celui de Kari, qui cette fois demeura bien consciente. 

"C'est fantastique..." murmura t'elle. 

"Attendez-nous ici" dit Tk. "On fera tout ce qu'on pourra." Et les deux anges prirent leur vol. Ils passèrent à travers Whamon et s'envolèrent dans le ciel. 

Après être montés longtemps, longtemps, ils arrivèrent au niveau des nuages, et ils virent une sorte de palais en nuage, fermé par une grille dorée. Ce palais-nuage était immense.

"Tu crois que c'est ça, le paradis?"

"On dirait bien..."

Ils s'approchèrent. Deux anges à la garde virent Kari et leurs yeux furent éblouis par la lumière qu'elle projetait. Ils ouvrirent les grilles sans mot dire, la tête baissée en signe de respect. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte, et un autre archange vola à leur rencontre.

"Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous?"

"Nous sommes digisauveurs. Il y a eu un terrible problème là en bas et les digisauveurs aînés ont du mourir pour nous venir en aide. Nous venons demander leurs âmes. Ils ont fait un acte très loyal et ne méritent pas ce sort. S'il vous plaît!"

"Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler..." fit l'archange. "Ce sacrifice était le seul moyen de vous faire redevenir bons. S'ils ressuscitent, tout sera à refaire!"

"Mais vous pouvez les faire devenir des personnes normales, qui ne connaissent rien au digimonde, qui ne sont plus digisauveurs!"

L'archange devint pensif, et considéra son semblable devant lui.

"S'il vous plaît!"

"Etant donné que c'est un archange qui me le demande, je ne peux pas dire non. Le simple fait que vous soyez un archange est signe que ce que vous demandez est juste. Alors c'est d'accord. Mais je vous rend seulement des âmes. Lorsqu'ils rentreront dans leur corps si ce corps est tel qu'au moment de leur mort, ils mourront encore. Il faudra donc les soigner. Et il faudra aussi que vous-même leur effaciez la mémoire. Sinon, tout sera perdu. Et vous n'avez qu'une seule chance. Alors ne perdez pas."

L'archange tourna les talons et s'en alla, revenant bientôt avec six petites fioles brillantes.

"Les voilà. Maintenant, bonne chance!"

Kari et Tk prirent le chemin du retour, et se posèrent sur la plage où leurs amis étaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du ventre de Whamon. 

"Alors?"

"On les a!" répondit joyeusement Kari. Mais elle n'étais pas joyeuse au maximum, quelque chose la troublait.

"Il y a un problème, non?"

"Vous voyez ces fioles?" demanda t'elle en indiquant les petits récipients brillants. "Leurs âmes sont à l'intérieur. Il faut qu'elles réintègrent leur corps, et que dans la seconde ils doivent être soignés et ils ne doivent plus se souvenir de tout ce qui concerne le digimonde, les digimon, les digisauveurs. A ce moment là, ils seront abolis de leur fonction de digisauveurs, et tout redeviendra comme avant."

"Vous serez à la hauteur de la tâche. Cody, Davis, Yolei et moi, nous libérerons les âmes une par une, et Tk les soigneras- tu peux soigner, n'est-ce pas? Tandis que Kari leur effacera de la mémoire ce qu'ils ont besoin d'oublier - un archange devrait savoir faire ça. Vous êtes d'accord?"

"Oui!" cria tout le monde.

"Alors en avant!" dit Davis."

Kari leur indiqua, grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques, où étaient les corps. Elle et Tk volaient pendant que les quatre autres étaient sur le dos de Raidramon avec leurs digimon. L'espoir était revenu. Et tout ce petit monde riait presque de soulagement, comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. 

La vision des corps des digisauveurs rajouta une touche noire au tableau. Kari ne se démonta pas pour autant à la vue de tout ce sang au fond de la gorge rocheuse. 

"Commençons par Sora."

"Je vais le faire." dit Ken. "C'est elle qui m'a écrit."

Il empoigna la bouteille.

"Vous êtes prêts?"

Tk et Kari fient oui de la tête. Ken déboucha le flacon, et une nuée blanche en sortit. Elle prit la forme de Sora. Avant de réintégrer son corps, elle jeta un regard à Ken, et lui dit: "J'ai vu Sam là haut, et il est vraiment désolé pour toute la souffrance qu'il te cause. Il veut ton bonheur. Il t'aime!" Puis l'image disparut, et la vraie Sora se mit à tousser.

"Maintenant!"

Kari et Tk se mirent à briller, et l'instant d'après, Sora était endormie sur le sol, ses plaies refermées. Tout le monde sauf Ken sauta de joie. Ken sourit simplement. C'était la première fois que les autres le voyaient sourire. 

"Merci, messagère des anges."

La guérison des autres fut aussi rapide que celle-ci, et le jour suivant, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Sora et Matt se réveillaient, bien vivants, chacun chez soi. Leurs digimon perdirent eux aussi la mémoire, et n'étaient plus digisauveurs non plus à présent. Des grandes amitiés ont été perdues, mais c'était le prix à payer. Au moins tous vivaient. Les derniers digisauveurs allaient s'employer à réparer tout le mal qu'ils avaient causé, tout en gardant bien secrètes leur activités. A force de courage et de persévérance, ils réussirent à redonner au digimonde la couleur qu'il avait avant leur arrivée. Même Gennai vint les voir, et leur parler. Il était heureux que les digisauveurs soient tous sains et saufs. Et même s'ils portaient toujours la culpabilité dans leur coeur, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Davis, Tk, Ken, et leurs partenaires digimon, en souvenir du sacrifice de leurs aînés, firent toujours de leur mieux pour assumer leur responsabilités et vivre, heureux.


End file.
